Solo un extraño Drinny y Hanny
by Everett Darcy97
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde la ultima guerra mágica, todos han hecho sus vidas y cada uno esta tranquilo, aquellos que fueron enemigos ahora han formado lazos que nadie podrá romper, pero ¿Qué pasa si te enamoras de la futura esposa de tú amigo?... ¿Qué pasa cuando sabes...que el le es infiel?
1. Prologo

Los ojos grises del rubio estaban totalmente sorprendidos al ver aquella escena, era Ginny en su cuarto poniéndose aquel vestido de novia que no eran para él. Miro la perfecta piel de su espalda pero entonces una castaña salió de golpe - ¡Draco!, a que Ginny se ve hermosa ¿Cierto? - era Hermione que ayudaba a la pelirroja arreglarse para ese día especial. El rubio avergonzado entro y sus ojos se posaron en los de ella, ese segundo fue eterno, como si sus almas se conectarán.

\- Si... Es hermosa... Perfecta - respondió como si estuviera hipnotizado, ella mantuvo la mirada, se sentía extraña, era...algo tan real, nunca nadie había sido tan honesto o por lo menos parecerlo - Gracias Malfoy - hablo ella de formal, al final no tenían tanta comunicación, entonces la voz de la castaña rompió el momento de unión - ¿Porque no vas a ver a Harry?, Esta solo, Ron está tranquilizando a sus padres, yo seguiré arreglando a Ginny.

Sin más Draco asintió y dio un último vistazo a aquella mujer que jamás seria suya, a quien tanto amaba. Camino tranquilamente por aquella casa hasta llegar al cuarto donde Harry se arreglaba y al aproximarse a la puerta pudo escuchar unos suspiros y hasta gemidos, de Harry... Y otra mujer.

\- Harry... Nos... Ah...escucharan... - se escuchó una voz femenina extasiada de placer seguida por la voz de él pelinegro - Nadie vendrá... ngh... Están ocupados - se escuchaban como susurros, como temieran a ser oídos. Draco por su parte se llenó de ira, pero no quería creer lo peor, entonces abrió la puerta usando el hechizo "alohomora" y al momento que abrió la puerta y ver lo que sucedía miro al fondo del pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Ginny.

 _ **No olviden dejar sus comentarios sobre que les parece este pequeño adelanto y si tengo cosas qué mejorar, todo es bienvenido ...**_


	2. Capítulo 1 No debes aceptar

Apenas hacia un año que la guerra mágica acabo, todos volvieron a repetir el curso que dejaron inconcluso por aquella conmoción, todos eran más unidos, más sinceros, y llevaban con pena en sus corazones el recuerdo de quien se paraba al final del gran comedor para dar el discurso de bienvenida, ese lugar que ahora ocupaba Minerva McGonagall.

Aun y todo esto, lo más sorprendente es que Harry y Draco hicieron las pases, ambos llegaron a aceptar sus diferencias, ambos se dieron cuenta que su enemistad era algo muy tonto, su amistad en ese año llego a tal punto que el rubio se la pasaba más tiempo con el trio de oro que con sus amigos de la casa de Slytherin, hasta pidió perdón a Hermione y le confeso los sentimientos que en algún momento tuvo por ella, sentimientos que desaparecieron, y que se hicieron de amistad.

Ron y Hermione estaban en una relación de lo más hermosa, muchos decían que ellos acabarían juntos pero lo más sorprendente era que Ginny y Harry estuvieran juntos, todo era perfecto, hasta Draco tuvo una enamorada.

La razón por la que ya no estaba tanto tiempo con los Slytherin es que aun y la mayoría de ellos, se resistieron a ayudar en la guerra mágica, él sabía que no eran malos, solo orgullosos y justos, como el, en cierto modo, aun así, no quería seguir generando la mala fama, tenía la idea errónea de que volvería a contaminarse, pues te vuelves como las personas con quien te juntas, y los Gryffindor's eran conocidos como los más "buenos", quería que se le pegara un poco de eso, estúpido pensamiento, pero por un momento en su vida, quería hacer algo bien, aunque estuviera perdiendo a los amigos que siempre estuvieron con el a pesar de ser quien era.

Un día Draco se dirigía al baño de prefectos del tercer piso pretendiendo bañarse en ese enorme jacuzzi aunque estuviera ahí Myrtle la llorona, a pesar de todo podía tener largas charlas con ella. Entro sin hacer mucho ruido y camino por el pasillo hasta que escucho el movimiento y chapoteo del agua, camino lentamente asomándose con discreción y lo que sus ojos alcanzaron a ver fue una melena pelirroja, una espalda pecosa y delineada, una figura hermosa y desnuda, las mejillas del rubio se ruborizaron apenas, no era virgen pero era lo más bello que había visto hasta la fecha.

\- Harry... ¿Eres tú? - habló la voz y enseguida el de ojos grisáceos la reconoció, esa no solo era una chica bella era la misma Ginny, en su estómago se hizo una mezcla de sentimiento de culpa, nervios y vergüenza, iba a apartarse hasta que la voz chillona de él fantasma del lugar le hizo dar un salto revelando su presencia.

\- ¡Myrtle, no deberías hacer eso! - grito el rubio haciendo que la pelirroja se girara de golpe, ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos unos segundos, ella al reaccionar grito y tiro de su toalla para cubrirse al momento, el por su parte desvío la mirada.

\- Ginny no era mi intención de verdad... - se intentó a excusar mientras daba algunos pasos para irse.

\- Oh Draco... Pero si llevas horas escondido - exclamo el fantasma que pegaba sus clásicos gritos flotando por todo aquel espacioso baño.

\- Joder... Pensé que eras alguien más, es todo - dijo el mirándola unos segundos, la pelirroja solo soltó una risa mientras se mantenía cubierta por la toalla.

\- No pensé que un Weasley te pusiera así Malfoy... Tranquilo... No le diré a Harry pero... ¿Podrías retirarte? - no estaba siendo grosera, la trataba seria pues aunque hablaban más que antes no era tan amiga de él como su novio ahora.

Draco se encontraba en su habitación recostado recordando aquella escena erótica, en ese momento... Deseaba ser Harry, poder tocar ese cuerpo... Poder hacerlo suyo como seguro el elegido lo hacía.

El calor empezó a subir en su cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo bajo lentamente el cierre de su pantalón para poder bajar la excitación que se había provocado al pensar en esa Weasley, se masturbó hasta que llegó al orgasmo, y después de limpiarse se durmió.

Al pasar de los días era más que evidente que no podía mirar a Ginny, tan solo verla causaba estragos en su cuerpo pero ella estaba con su ahora mejor amigo, no podía hacer tal cosa, lo peor de todo, es que le tocaba partido de quidditch contra Gryffindor, no sabía cómo iba a ir contra ellos.

Después del desayuno se prepararon para el partido, todos estaban en el campo para jugar y cuando escucharon el silbato todos salieron despegados hacia el cielo para empezar a jugar, aun y todo esto, Draco no estaba tan pendiente de la snitch dorada, estaba mirando la belleza de la Weasley, como revoloteaba su cabello en el viento, como se movía en el juego, era solamente perfecta, en ese momento actuaba como era antes, pensando en él y en nadie más.

Todo se tornó extraño cuando pudo ver como un golpeador de Slytherin le daba a una bludger, para salvarlo a él de un buen golpe que seguro le daría, pero esta se fue dirigiendo a Ginny, el rubio reacciono de la mejor manera que pudo y tomo vuelo hasta ella para intentar salvarla del golpe, técnicamente la tacleo pero le tomo en brazos recibiendo el en la espalda el golpe de aquella poderosa pelota.

\- ¡Malfoy! - Se escuchó el grito de ella mientras caían de aquella peligrosa altura, él la abrazo con fuerza, no sabía en que estaba pensando en aquel momento, pero el salvarla era lo que más deseaba. En ese momento Harry tomo la snitch, todo paso al mismo tiempo como en cámara lenta, no tenían sus varitas así que no podían hacer mucho en aquella caída, el rubio solo pudo girar rápidamente para que al impactar fuera el quien se golpeara pero… quien menos era de esperarse fue de Ron quien hizo un aresto momentum que los detuvo a unos centímetros del suelo.

Ginny estaba espantada contra el pecho del rubio, luego solo cayeron ese par de centímetros dándose un golpe leve, el respiro agitado por el dolor en la espalda, el partido había terminado así que Harry bajo abrazando a su novia, como era de esperarse todos se preocuparon por la Weasley, pues el aun tenía su pasado que nunca iba a borrar, a pesar de llevarse con el trio de oro.

Aun así cuando intento levantarse soltó un leve quejido, no sabía si se había fracturado pero en aquel momento llego Pansy, esa morena que siempre estaba al cuidado de él, y a pesar de preferir la amistad de otros ella estaba ahí para ayudarlo en las buenas o en las malas, una vez que se lo recargo, lo llevo con la señora Pomfrey, se había dislocado el hombro por el golpe de la bludger pero él estaba feliz, había salvado a la chica que le gustaba y a la novia de su mejor amigo.

Después de un rato acostado en la camilla del hospital y de beber una extraña poción de sabor asqueroso, Ron, Harry y Hermione le fueron a visitar, igual algunos de slytherin, estuvieron un rato ahí riéndose y bromeando de lo sucedido hasta que todos se marcharon, hasta Pansy, pues estaba algo resentida por lo que les hizo, lo ayudaría sí, pero solo en lo necesario, como aquello que había pasado, pero a él no le importo, el esperaba a la pelirroja no apareció sino hasta media noche.

Ginny salió de su sala común a hurtadillas y bajo hasta la enfermería para visitar a su salvador, llego a los pies de su camilla viendo como tenia vendado el brazo, así que se acercó sentándose en silencio viéndolo ahí tendido. Tomo su mano buena entre las suyas y sonrió.

\- Gracias Draco - dijo su nombre por primera vez, ahí se quedó unos minutos y se levantó inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla y justo cuando se dio vuelta para marcharse una mano apretó su muñeca, ella se giró viendo directamente los ojos grisáceos del otro y sonrió.

\- Lo siento... Te desperté...vuelve a dormir Malfoy - ella hablaba tan dulce y amable como siempre.

\- Mi nombre... Dilo... - pidió el rubio en un tono bajo, ella se sorprendió apenas y se sentó de nuevo en la banca.

\- Draco... ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó mirando como la tenía sujeta sin embargo un extraño nerviosismo inundaba ese lugar frío y sombrío.

\- ¿Te quedarías? - sus ojos se notaban suplicantes por lo que el corazón de ella se afligió, asintió con la cabeza y entonces el la soltó tomando su mano con cuidado. Se quedó mirándola en silencio hasta que se quedó dormido, y como era de esperarse a ella le venció el sueño y se recargo en la camilla usando sus brazos como almohada.

 ** _/ Gracias a los que han votado por el fanfic, y no se desesperen el prólogo es un adelanto de un capitulo que tendrán más adelante._**

 ** _No olviden comentar y gracias por leer, nos leemos el siguiente capítulo \o/_**


	3. Capítulo 2 Ojos que no ven

Capítulo 2. Ojos que no ven

El rubio abrió lentamente los ojos, estos se encontraron fijamente en el techo de la enfermería, sin embargo se negó a bajar la mirada hacia donde se suponía estaba la pelirroja pues ya no sentía su calor.

Él sabía que ella al final se marchó, no era necesariamente verlo y aun así... Se sintió inmensamente feliz porque al menos paso parte de la noche a su lado.

Después de beber una asquerosa poción que la señorita Pomfrey le había servido, fue dado de alta y así se dirigió al gran comedor justo en el almuerzo, algunos le felicitaron por salvar a la Wesley, otros le tacharon de hipócrita puesto que muchas veces en su pasado, mencionó que esa familia le daba asco y debería de desaparecer. Cosas que uno dice cuando es inmaduro.

– Draco, siéntate con nosotros - hablo un voz varonil que venía de un azabache de gafas, el rubio sonrió y se acercó cruzando una pierna tras otra en los bancos para sentarse.

– No me agradabas, pero has salvado a mi hermana, considérame un amigo para lo que desees - hablo el despistado Ron el cual le dio una palmada en la espalda como felicitación.

Draco sonrió amable y sonrojándose un poco, al final, nunca le habían halagado por algo bueno. Con sus ojos grisáceos diviso la figura femenina por quien salió herido, esta se acercó a ellos y se sentó junto a su novio dándole a este un beso en la mejilla.

– Lo siento, me quede dormida, perdí las primeras clases - su voz sonaba tan tranquila como siempre pero sus ojos apenas miraron al rubio - Gracias por salvarme Malfoy, no había podido agradecerte.

El hecho de que ella ocultara que se vieron aquella noche causo que el estómago del rubio se revolviera, se sentía como un traidor, pues si ella lo ocultan era por algo. – No hay nada que agradecer, lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera - resto importancia con una mano y así coger del banquete para empezar a comer conforme sus pláticas iban tranquilas, algunas eran de tarea, y otros veces se desviaban a comentar y hacer bromas sobre la hazaña de Draco.

~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~

El tiempo en la escuela pasó, por fin acababa el año, por fin se podrían graduar como era debido, y la escuela había organizado una fiesta de graduación como la que se hacía anualmente para el torneo de los tres magos.

Él se vistió de gala y sin que darle otro remedio, invito a Pansy, quien ya aceptando que Draco no sería su amigo como lo fue en años anteriores, lo acepto como un conocido, ambos tenían un buen pasado juntos después de todo, y siempre había querido ser la cita de aquel chico tan rudo, aunque ella ya se había dado cuenta de que él nunca la vería.

Llego a la recepción con ella, había muchas parejas regadas por todo el bello salón, los hombres vestidos de gala, las mujeres con los vestidos más hermosos que seguro encontraron en la tienda. Algo que le sorprendió y le hizo recordar viejos tiempos fue ver a Ron con un traje ridículo y Hermione causando envidias, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo le dio un vuelco el corazón aquella vez, Hermione había sido su amor platónico de más joven, y ahora la veía formando una hermosa pareja dispareja con el Weasley.

Todo estaba bien hasta que vio llegar a Harry y Ginny, el elegante y ella luciendo esa belleza e inocencia que la caracterizaba, se sintió como aquella ocasión en cuarto grado, pero ahora era diferente, porque Ginny no solo le gustaba, había demostrado que daría la vida por ella.

La noche transcurría, el bailaba con Pansy pero de un momento a otro ella empezó a sentirse mal y tuvo que irse a su dormitorio, quedándose solo se sentó en una de las tantas mesas a beber algo de champagne, estaba feliz, satisfecho y orgulloso de concluir aquel ciclo, de salir bien librado de ello, y por fin seguir el camino que quería y no el que le imponían.

Entonces cuando se iba a retirar llego la pelirroja mostrando un aspecto triste. – ¿Has visto a Harry?... - preguntó ella sentándose a un lado de él mientras se servía una copa y la bebía de golpe, sus ojos estaban llorosos, parecía haber peleado con el azabache.

– No... ¿Te ha dejado sola? - interrogo sentándose bien y quitándose el saco para ponerlo sobre los hombros de ella pues había frío, él se quedó solo con la camisa blanca y el chaleco. – Si, estaba hablando con George... Y la cosa es que Luna tampoco está aquí, Neville dijo que fue a ver esas cosas extrañas que ella ve - comento sirviéndose otra copa y con un verdadero tono lleno de celos. – ¿Lovegood?... ¿Son muy amigos no? - el por lo consiguiente miraba con preocupación a la pelirroja, nunca la había visto de aquella manera - Si... Muy "amigos" - golpeo la mesa con una mano y suspiro pesadamente - ¡No!... No puedo pensar mal... Harry no me engañaría ¿verdad? - hablo enseguida tranquilizándose un poco, el rubio por lo consiguiente le sirvió un poco más del champagne, su intención no era embriagarla, pero ella parecía estar necesitándolo.

– No, él no lo haría, él te quiere de verdad - respondió enseguida sonriéndole - Iré a buscarlo para que estés tranquila. - sin más el rubio se levantó y empezó a caminar por los pasillos del castillo que estaban alrededor del salón, pero justo antes de doblar a una esquina pudo escuchar voces realmente reconocibles.

 _"– Es la última noche que nos veremos Harry... Aún recuerdo esa tarde bajo el muérdago - hablo una vez femenina como en susurros._

 _– Lo sé, pero eso fue hace mucho ti... - la voz masculina se calló al momento, el rubio no sabía que había sido, pero luego una risa de nuevo femenina se escuchó._

 _– No seas tonto... Si no fuera por esa estúpida Weasley, seguirías conmigo - y de nuevo justo cuando la voz masculina iba a hablar fue callada de improviso, el rubio no sabía que era, pero apenas se escuchó unos suspiros y un ligero golpe – Ha...rry... Que...date esta noche... En mi cuarto - repitió esa voz fémina pero temblorosa. "_

El rubio no pudo seguir escuchando, sabía quién era el chico, estaba seguro por que aquella lo nombró, pero tenía dudas sobre quien era la chica.

Al volver al salón vio a Neville y Luna bailando, ella estaba descartada, se acercó a la pelirroja y sin tener el valor de contarle sobre lo que escucho solo se aproximó a ella - No lo he encontrado... ¿Quieres bailar? - pregunto mientras extendía su pálida mano a la pecosa.

– Maldito Harry... - exclamó con mucho enojo, entonces se levantó de golpe de la mesa - Lo siento Malfoy, me siento mareada, iré a mi dormitorio - sin más camino con algunos traspiés y empezó a dirigirse por el pasillo por el cual vino el rubio, este la siguió apurado, no estaba seguro de lo que oyó pero tomando en cuenta la peor de las escenas no quería que ella lo oyera o viera.

– ¡Ginny!, Espera - dijo pero esta acelero su paso como si sospechara de lo que pasaba.

 _ **/Gracias a los que se han interesado en la historia, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, eso me anima a seguir el fic /**_


	4. Capítulo 3 Siempre él

**Capítulo 3. Siempre él**

– ¡Ginny! ¡Espera! - dijo pero esta acelero su paso como si sospechara de lo que pasaba.

Ella no se detuvo, ella siguió corriendo, sus tacones se escuchaban en un profundo eco por aquel pasillo y entonces al doblar por aquella esquina el rubio la cogió de los hombros y ambos se toparon con una escena bastante inesperada. Ahí se encontraba Harry acompañado de quien hacia algunos años fue su novia, Cho Chang. La pelirroja se quedó estática al ver como estos estaban frente a frente y aquella pelinegra tenía sus manos sobre el rostro de su novio.

– ¿Qué está pasando?... ¿Has estado todo este tiempo con ella?... ¿Por qué esta ella aquí si ya se graduó?... - pregunto la Weasley a su novio que se giró rápidamente a ella mostrando una tés más pálida que cuando se enfrentó al mismo señor tenebroso. La pelirroja tenía los ojos llorosos, sin comprender por qué le dolía aquello si no había visto nada extraño, pero ya saben lo que dicen "Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan".

El rubio incomodo intento tirar de la pelirroja para marcharse pero esta se puso tiesa y se plantó en su lugar, entonces la soltó y llevo sus ojos a los del elegido el cual no sabía que decir.

– No mal pienses Ginny, he encontrado a Harry aquí tirado... Creo se desmayó... Y lo estaba revisando… además no creas que he venido por él, tengo más amigos en Ravenclaw que se gradúan, solo vine a felicitarlos y ayudar a McGonagall con algunos preparativos - Hablo aquella chica tan conocida por salir con el elegido y el tan hablado Cedric, sonrió segura de sí misma, como si la mentira fuera parte de ella, miro a Harry de nuevo, palmeándole en el hombro para que saliera de aquel shock.

– Ah... Si... No sé qué paso, todo se hizo negro - Hablo tartamudeando mostrando su inutilidad a la hora de mentir y más por aquella mirada del rubio que parecía que iba a matarle por hablar de aquella forma.

– ¿Qué?... Harry... ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Te duele algo? - la pelirroja aparto a la de rasgos asiáticos para poder acercarse a tocarle la frente a su novio con ambas manos buscando sentir su temperatura, quizás en ese momento no se daba cuenta de lo sospechoso que parecía todo, y no porque fuera tonta, si no por que amaba tanto a Harry que… se negaba a dudar de él.

– Ah... Me retiro al baile - La otra enseguida se apartó para irse con apuro, no quería que se les descubriera aquella terrible acción, así que era mejor huir de aquella escena.

– Estoy bien... Solo me... Me... Empezó a doler la cicatriz - invento de forma estúpida pues no había razón para que aquella marca en su frente doliera aun, y esas palabras podían entrometer a los de pasado dudoso, como el que estaba ahí haciendo mal tercio.

– ¿La cicatriz?... Pero... Si... - los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron conforme una idea iba creciendo en su mente, entonces se dio vuelta hacia el rubio al cual miro con decepción y casi un odio descomunal, con fuerza le hizo girar el rostro de una bofetada que le dejo la marca roja al mismo rubio, el azabache se quedó impactado ante aquel acto tan absurdo y fuera de lugar.

– ¿Porque me golpeas? - interrogo Malfoy con la mano en la mejilla que aquella chica golpeo, se notaba tan confuso pero en aquel rostro ella parecía llevar una total consciencia de lo que hacía, se notaba fría, pero miedosa de que le fueran a quitar a lo que por tantos años cuido, no quería que nadie le hicieran daño a Harry y quizás sus razones eran absurdas pero creía ciegamente en su novio, no tendría dudas aunque fuera tonto.

– ¡No te hagas estúpido! - le grito enojada empujándolo con fuerza, ambos chicos se notaban confundidos pero ella no lo estaba - ¿Por eso me salvaste?... ¿Por eso te hacías amigo de Harry?... ¿De nosotros? - pregunto dándole otro par de bofetadas, ella estaba totalmente sorprendida de que el no metiera las manos y apenas encogiera sus hombros, no entendía por qué pero aunque su mente decía que no se podía equivocar y que mantuviera su idea su corazón parecía dudar. – ¿Tu padre será el nuevo señor tenebroso?... ¡Has traído esa asquerosa magia! - grito de nuevo como histérica y Harry en ningún momento metió las manos por defender a su "amigo", solo se quedó mirando por que sin duda igual temía recibir uno de aquellos golpes.

– No sé de qué me hablas... - respondió el pero recibió otro golpe que este si le dolió como el mismo infierno, estaba seguro que hasta le había rasguñado. Tenía sus ojos húmedos pero no por los golpes, sino porque al parecer, ante los ojos de esa pelirroja, no sería más que el hijo de un mortifago y quien por un instante se convirtió en uno – ¡No mientas!, ¡Quieres llevarle a Harry! ¡¿Verdad?!... ¡Habla maldito matón! - con ambas manos golpeo su pecho empujándolo unos pasos hacia atrás, ella empezó a derramar lágrimas y empuño la camisa blanca del rubio, temblaba mientras lloraba - No te atrevas a tocar a Harry... Nunca olvidare lo que tu padre me hizo... No olvidare lo que sus amigos le hicieron a mi familia... Nunca olvidaré las manchas en tu nombre Draco Malfoy... Tan solo pronunciarlo me causa repulsión.

Por un momento el silencio empezó invadir aquel lugar, Draco quería gritarle la verdad pero no quería verla sufrir más, así que se tragó su dolor soportando esas crueles palabras que dolían como púas clavándose en su pecho, y ni siquiera podía llorar. Harry por su parte se sentía terriblemente culpable así que se acercó a la chica cogiendo el saco de los hombros de ella y se lo devolvió al rubio para así apartarla sujetándola de los hombros – No sabes lo que dices... Has bebido... Solo es un dolor de cabeza... Vamos, necesitas descansar - ella se soltó del rubio para empezar a caminar hacia la sala común – Lamento esto Draco... - le guiño como si fuera su cómplice y le palmeo el hombro para seguir a la pelirroja a la cual rodeo con un brazo atrayéndola hacia sí.

Los ojos grises del rubio se enfocaron en aquella pareja que se alejaba en la oscuridad, y sin que nadie le viera algunas lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas rojas, que estaban así por los golpes, esa era su última noche en Hogwarts, seguramente la última noche en que la vería. Sin más camino fuera del castillo para salir al patio y centrarse en una de las bancas, cuando se calmó respiro el frío aire de la noche, su corazón le dolía, él estaba seguro de que Harry engañaba a Ginny... ¿Pero cómo decirlo?... ¿Cómo hacérselo saber?... Negó con la cabeza inclinándose hacia adelante y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos – No me gusta tanto... - susurro bajito mintiéndose así mismo. Se levantó del asiento y fue a su sala común donde había muchos slytherin de ultimo año bebiendo y comiendo como última vez, fue invitado pero se sentía deprimido por las crueles palabras de la pelirroja, ahora entendía las palabras "Un mortifago, nunca deja de serlo" todos lo iban a señalar, todos iban a murmurar a sus espaldas, nadie iba a ser capaz de mirarlo como era en realidad, como la persona que quería ser, porque él fue el niño que no pudo escoger.

Al llegar la mañana él se despertó y con un hechizo todas sus cosas se armaron en la maleta, todo aquel dormitorio quedo vacío, estaba igual que cuando llegaron hacia ocho años atrás, sonrió un poco y dejo sus cosas listas para salir, fue a tomar su ultimo desayuno, muchos de ultimo grado estaban llorando, muchos parecían entender que ahí terminaba la vida escolar. Miro a lo lejos al trio de oro, a Ginny, y otros gryffindors, a los cuales se acercó porque no había tenido problemas con estos.

– Buena suerte a todos, espero volver a verlos - Anuncio dándole un abrazo a los más conocidos y hasta a Harry, apenas miro de reojo a Ginny, le gustaba, la quería, pero no iba a dejarse humillar por ella ni por nadie.

La pelirroja sabía que había hecho mal así que cuando el otro se dio vuelta para marcharse ella se levantó de golpe - ¡Malfoy!... ¿Podemos hablar? - su voz se notaba trémula, y temblorosa, pero él ahora estaba sentido con lo que paso, solo la miro por sobre su hombro para sonreírle de forma encantadora - No lo creo, lo que piensas de mi quedo claro - sin más fue a despedirse de aquellos amigos que nunca le darían la espalda y hasta anoche se dio cuenta, entre ellos llego, creció y con ellos se marcharía, a excepción de algunos que prefirieron un camino aún más oscuro que él y que por ello ya no estaban entre estos.

El resto de Gryffindors se quedaron sin comprender que había pasado, pero Ginny, por alguna razón... Sentía dolor ante esas frías palabras, viendo hacia el sonriente rubio se sentó lentamente, no quería terminar de comer aunque el resto estaba hablando, sabía que se había equivocado pero tampoco quería dudar del amor de su vida, Harry.

Cuando acabo el discurso de despedida y demás, todos se marcharon al tren, quizás sería la última vez que lo abordarían. Subieron y volvieron a aquella estación 9¾ donde todo empezó.

 **/No olviden dejar sus comentarios, me anima mucho a actualizar más rápido, gracias a los que les gusta y siguen las historia, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo...**

 **Por cierto ¿Qué creen que suceda ahora? /**


	5. Capítulo 4 A tú cuidado

**Capítulo 4. A tú cuidado**

Los días pasaron, semana tras semana, Draco recibía de vez en cuando una carta de Ron o de Harry, casi diario tenía una de Pansy y ni que decir de sus amigos de Slytherin.

Por su cabeza pasaban muchas ideas erróneas, su casa era enorme, tenía mucho dinero, tenía quien le atendiera... Pero... Algo hacía falta. Cuando salía a dar paseos iba a mundo muggle para ver cómo era la vida ahí, empezó a tener mucha curiosidad, por aquellos autos, aquellas pantallas en las manos de todo aquel que pasaba caminando, era sorprendente como un humano sin magia era capaz de ingeniárselas para poder tener una vida tan fácil como la de un mago.

Paso tanto tiempo pensando, tanto tiempo imaginando como iba a decirle a su padre que estaba interesado en llevar una vida muggle, trabajar como ellos, usar la tecnología que tanto los apasionaba, y en la cual empezaba a inmiscuirse poco a poco, y de vez en cuando usar magia, sabía que iba a decepcionarle pero... Estar en ese mundo, el simplemente caminar en el mismo lugar donde se suponía caminaba la pelirroja era tormentoso para él.

Al llegar la mañana un día jueves, se levantó y arreglo para bajar al desayuno viendo a su madre y padre comer felices pues no había nadie que los atormentara. Él se acercó y empezó a coger de aquel banquete que sin duda le recordaba a Hogwarts, odiaba tener que relacionar todo con ese lugar y con ella. Bebió algo de vino, sus ojos estaban clavados a la nada, no estaba para nada normal.

– ¿Sucede algo, Draco? - pregunto su madre acercando una mano hacia la de su hijo, como toda madre, ella sabía que algo le ocurría, que quería decir algo y que temía por algo.

– Has estado muy extraño - recalco Lucius con esa mirada seria y a la vez soberbia de siempre.

– Quiero... Ir al mundo muggle... Vivir ahí... Y trabajar... Tuve tutores, estoy certificado y puedo trabajar en algún laboratorio - hablo enseguida mientras levantaba la mirada, sus padres se quedaron atónitos con aquellas palabras, ¿Un Malfoy viviendo como un muggle?, eso era demasiado para aquel hombre que a pesar de que ya no era mortifago, tenía una que otra riña contra los seres sin magia pero ahora era mínima.

– ¿Que vas a hacer?... ¿Un laboratorio?... - interrogo la mujer un poco sorprendida, siempre fue protectora con su hijo, y ahora sabía que quería irse de casa, estaba acostumbrada a no verlo un par de meses pero que se fuera, era demasiado para ella.

Las piernas del rubio se flexionaron ligeramente para levantarse de su lugar y dar vuelta a la mesa hasta estar en la esquina de esta y poder rodear a ambos con los brazos.

– Quiero conocer cosas nuevas - beso la mejilla de ambos alternando estos y se separó para sonreír y sacar de entre su bolsillo un folleto de la empresa biológica, el en sus tutorías aparte ya que no podía ir a escuelas muggles, siempre sintió gran atracción a la biología y era bueno respecto a esto.

Después de una larga platica con sus padres, estos accedieron, el por ser alguien de dinero, podría vivir un poco ayudado de sus padres en lo que se acomodaba, así no correría el riesgo de toparse con aquella muchacha que le quitaba el sueño.

Todo había quedado acordado y el como siempre a un paso adelante, ya sabía dónde iba a quedarse, un excelente departamento, no muy grande pero si con lo necesario.

Llego el fin de semana, organizo todo para su viaje, ropa, artefactos mágicos que dejaría como recuerdos y por ultimo su varita, la dejo en el fondo de la maleta.

Al llegar el lunes tomo camino junto con sus padres hasta la ciudad de Londres, era enorme y muy bella, lo llevaron hasta el edificio dónde se alojaría, sus padres miraban todo sorprendidos, pero le sorprendió más aquel elevador al que se subieron y tardo un poco en llegar al piso, no era como los del ministerio de magia.

Llegaron al pasillo y los guio a su departamento, contaba con una sala, cocina, su habitación y un baño que hasta una tina tenia, era perfecto para que el viviera ahí.

Como no sería bueno comunicarse a través de lechuzas todo el tiempo, el brindo algo mejor a sus padres, un teléfono móvil a cada uno, así podría llamarles siempre, les enseño las funciones básicas, todo lo necesario para poder comunicarse. Platicaron, se aseguraron de la decisión y después de almorzar se marcharon, ahí estaba Draco, en aquel lugar solo, y tranquilo de no tener que encontrarse con algún Weasley que le recordara a ella.

Por otra parte, Ginny volvió a la madriguera, ella igual tenía mucha curiosidad sobre el mundo muggle, y siempre preguntaba a Hermione como era, Harry pocas veces la visitaba, había escuchado de Ron que su novio había conseguido trabajo como profesor en una primaria, que después de unos cuantos hechizos traviesos pudo conseguir el puesto, muchos habían abandonado su decisión de seguir en el mundo mágico, quizás en algún otro momento iban a volver.

Todos los días, antes de dormir, se sentaba a la ventana y miraba a lo lejos la oscuridad, se sentía mal, podía recordar perfectamente el como la miraban aquellos ojos grisáceos, suplicándole piedad, destruyéndose, ¿Porque le había dado aquella sensación?, no era normal en aquel rubio aparentar tal mirada. Escribió una carta que mando a la mansión Malfoy, pero nunca tuvo respuesta y todas las que mandaba eran regresadas, había perdido las esperanzas de tener un perdón, y ahora, estaba cansada de seguir ahí.

Unos meses más tarde tomo la iniciativa de convencer a Hermione de vivir con ella, pero había un problema; diferencia de la primera que tuvo una vida muggle, y además una educación, ella solo conocía el mundo mágico y apenas sabía unas cuantas cosas de la educación muggle y ningún papel que le avalara. No era como Draco, él tuvo tutores de renombre, ella solo aprendía lo que su padre le enseñaba del ministerio, sabía que no sería fácil, pero pronto pudo conseguir un trabajo como camarera y estudiar en una escuela abierta para terminar rápido y conseguir un mejor trabajo.

Ron pudo conseguir un trabajo en el ministerio de magia junto con su novia Hermione, y volver a casa de esta después del trabajo.

Paso aproximadamente un año, el trio junto con cierto rubio, tenían en promedio 19 años, mientras que Ginny apenas sus 18, era feliz por que pudo terminar con su amor el último grado, los habían unido para que terminaran en tiempo.

Casi era del diario ver a su novio ahora que vivía en Londres, siempre lo acompañaba a lugares después del trabajo.

Una tarde, este le invito al cine y hasta las entradas compro, espero por largo rato, faltaban pocos minutos para la película y el nunca apareció, aun así se quedó sentada frente al cine mientras esperaba a que apareciera, paso la hora de la película, no tenía forma de comunicarse con él, y aunque lo esperara toda la noche él no iba a aparecer, pues se encontraba en casa de alguien más, divirtiéndose con la misma que le "ayudo cuando se desmayó", Ginny era estúpidamente sumisa ante él, estaba tan cegada por ese amor que lo perdonaría aun si no llegara.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, su cabello rojizo caía por los costados pues estaba inclinada ligeramente hacia adelante, pero entonces pudo ver unos zapatos negros plantarse frente a ella, llena de ilusión de que su amado Harry apareciera levanto la mirada, pero sus ojos se toparon con unas grises, no era Harry, no era nadie que se esperara, era Draco, a quien antes abofeteo e insulto.

– ¿Te planto? - pregunto enseguida para sentarse alado de ella y recargarse en la pared mientras daba un suspiro, no iba a hablar sobre el pleito así que solo cogió las entradas de las manos de la chica, la película seguro ya hasta había terminado, el como buen caballero, solo sonrió y se levantó extendiendo una mano a la de ella.

– Ya estás aquí, veamos una película - la invito con total sinceridad, aunque por dentro algo se le revolvía, huyó del mundo mágico para no verla, y se la encontró donde menos espero. La pelirroja asintió para estirar su mano a la de él y tomarla para levantarse y entonces caminar a la taquilla donde compro unos boletos más, una de comedia para que ella olvidara sus problemas por un rato.

Aún tenían unos minutos así que sin decir nada la llevo hasta la dulcería.

\- Draco... Lo lamento... Ese día... Solo estaba asustada...- murmuro mientras caminaba detrás de él apretando la cinta de su bolso, el solo freno y suspiro, sabía que ella no había dicho eso de corazón.

– Esta bien, lo he olvidado... ahora, compremos. - después de la cola pidió dos palomitas grandes, bebidas y golosinas, estaba muy actualizado ahora así que pago con tarjeta. Camino alado de ella hasta la sala y se sentó a su lado, no hablaban mucho, no eran los mejores amigos y aun así el rubio podía ver que ella estaba triste así que tendió el celular a la chica.

– Llama - sonrió y ella correspondió la sonrisa pero negó con la cabeza apenas mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban lentamente.

– No... No sé hacerlo... Harry tiene una parecido, pero... Me dice que solo es del trabajo - Draco sabía que no era así, pero no dijo nada solo se volvió a la película tomando de su bebida y comiendo palomitas, en sí, sentía mucha rabia y coraje, porque creía saber, donde estaba el azabache, sin embargo, le agradecía, porque era como si el destino le llevara a ella, un año entero sin escuchar de ella y solo salió temprano del trabajo, decidió ver una película, , cuando menos lo esperaba, ahí estaba ella, llorando en el suelo, sufriendo por aquel hombre al cual ahora empezaba a odiar por hacerla llorar.

Mientras tanto, fuera de las salas, llego una chica bastante atractiva, miraba a todos lados como buscando a alguien, era Pansy, buscaba a Draco, miro su móvil, se notaba desanimada y cansada, solo había un mensaje "Salí temprano, iré a ver una película" no la había invitado pero ella creía que si, al parecer, solo se había ilusionado.

 **/Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar, eso me anima a seguir**


	6. Capítulo 5 Es imposible comparar

_**Capítulo 5. Es imposible comparar**_

La película término con éxito, ella no se veía triste, parecía más tranquila, como si no estuviera pensando en quien le robaba el sueño, en aquel que siempre era culpable de sus lágrimas.

Caminaron fuera de la sala, el tiro la basura y restos de las golosinas que no se terminaron de comer, pero no podía dejar de maldecir a Potter… ¿Cómo podía humillar de esa forma a Ginny?, ¿Cómo era capaz de sentirla tan segura?... Llegaron a la entrada, apenas tuvo que echar un vistazo para saber que él azabache no llegó a su cita con ella, pero la pelirroja no le basto mirar, llena de esperanza camino a cada rincón mirando a todos lados entre la gente buscando a su primer y único amor, pero este no parecía, tan sólo bajo la mirada con tanta desilusión, la película le había hecho olvidar por un momento pero ahora… ahora todo volvía a golpear su mente.

Pov. Ginny

En mi pecho mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza, ¿Por qué Harry me hacía esto?... Era muy diferente a la persona que fue cuando empezamos a salir, no era la primera vez que me plantaba, y si Draco no hubiera estado ahí seguro me hubiera quedado esperando hasta que cerraran, tal y como muchas veces he hecho.

Levante la mirada hacía quien me acompañaba, el parecía muy diferente ahora, ya no era ese niño inmaduro, manipulado por su padre y egoísta, era más gentil, más humano, pero extrañamente era así conmigo, no entendía las razones, quizás solo se siente comprometido por lo que paso cuando entre a Hogwarts, quizás solo fue eso, ahora que sentía esa deuda conmigo, me ayuda y protege… haciéndome sentir importante, cosa que no soy.

\- El… ¿Está ocupado cierto?... Tiene mucho trabajo, por eso no llegó… ¿Cierto? – le pregunte anhelando solo una respuesta, no quería que mi fe, que el amor que siento por Harry empezara a dudar, sé que él me ama, sé que él piensa en mí, y que se siente mal por hacerme lo que me hace.

\- Si Ginny, seguro es eso, solo no tiene forma de comunicarse contigo – me respondió tan seguro que hizo que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro, quizás Draco no era tan malo, quizás podría volverse un gran amigo, porque a pesar de cómo lo trate se quedó, aun así me confundía, no sé si lo hacía por pagar una deuda, o porque de verdad le caía bien.

Fin Pov. Ginny

¿Quién fuera Harry para tener a dos chicas hermosas a sus pies?, mientras una esperaba desconsolada, él se divertía con la otra.

El azabache abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba entre aquella cama de mantas marrones, a su lado estaba aquella chica de rasgos asiáticas, ambos desnudos, ambos suspirando y respirando agitado por el momento tan cansado que habían pasado.

\- Me alegra que hayas venido, amor – hablo Cho Chang con gran propiedad mientras acariciaba por el cuello a el elegido, él estaba tranquilo, sin ningún remordimiento, pero entonces, golpeo en su mente el recuerdo de aquella pelirroja, se sentó de golpe y se estiro para coger su móvil y verificar la hora en este, la mujer se sentó dejando expuesta su desnudes hasta donde le cubría la sabana antes de sonreír de medio lado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – hablo enseguida cuando él se acomodó en la orilla de la cama, ahí sentado empezó a vestirse rápidamente, se veía preocupado, como si estuviera olvidando algo verdaderamente importante.

\- Olvide... Que debía salir con Ginny – La sonrisa de ella se borró con esa respuesta, empezaban a asomar celos ¿Pero que podía hacer?, ella era "la otra", no era nada importante, pero aun así quería a Harry para ella sola, y que fuera en su cama donde durmiera y no donde pasara el rato teniendo sexo para luego marcharse.

-Ah... ella… Déjala, ya se abra ido, no es tan tonta para esperarte, ¿O sí? – pregunto ella abrazando al azabache por detrás, acariciando su pecho con una mano mientras que con la otra empezaba a quitarle la camisa que apenas se había puesto sobre los hombros, pero el como respuesta hizo un movimiento brusco apartándola al momento de su espalda, cogió su ropa interior para ponérsela además de sus pantalones y enseguida se puso de pie.

\- Ella es estúpida… claro que sigue ahí, y ya es tarde – Se giró un momento para ver a la asiática de nuevo, sonrió y empezó a ponerse la corbata con algo de dificultad, siempre fue malo para ese tipo de cosas.

\- Ah… vaya novia te has conseguido, debiste quedarte conmigo - desnuda se levantó de la cama poniéndose de pie frente a su amante para ajustarle la corbata, sonrió de forma lasciva, con orgullo, en algún momento el volvería a ella en su totalidad, lo sabía – Bueno… al menos tú cuerpo es más mío que de ella – se acercó a besarlo siendo correspondida al momento, el la rodeo por la cintura con las manos devorando aquella dulce boca, se separó de sus labios para bajar lentamente entre suspiros hasta su cuello donde beso dejando marcas de propiedad, sin embargo ella no estaba conforme con eso, quería perjudicarlo en su totalidad, se acercó al cuello de él besándole y beso la camisa dejando algo de restos de labial, más la marca del beso no se apreciaba bien porque se habían devorado a besos mucho rato y se había quitado, pero con lo que dejo fue suficiente - ¿Seguro tienes que ir? – repitió rogándole bajando una mano hasta la entrepierna del azabache.

El sintió aquella caricia pero de sus labios solo escapo una risa un poco burlona tomando sus muñecas y apartándola de golpe para verla a los ojos. – Tú solo eres la otra, ella es mi novia, ¿Entiendes? – Con ella sacaba ese lado cruel que escondía, a ella la humillaba porque en el fondo no la quería, quería su novia, aunque su cariño era muy diferente a como se supone que él, beso la frente de Cho y se marchó dejándola ahí, con la dignidad pisoteada, ella solo trago pesado y sonrió un momento mirando hacía la puerta por donde el azabache salió.

Harry bajo del departamento hasta su auto donde se subió y empezó a conducir para encontrarse con Ginny, varias horas después de la acordada.

Ya habían pasado un rato caminando, él vivía cerca, no tenía por qué andar un auto, así que no se preocupaba por caminar un rato, pero entonces algo llego a su mente y cogió la mano de la pelirroja – Ven, te daré un regalo – anunció realmente feliz y entusiasmado con ello, entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella hasta llegar a una compañía móvil – Escoge uno, lo comprare para ti – se ofreció tan caballeroso rubio mientras miraba algunos nuevos modelos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, no era consciente de que un móvil costaba cierta cantidad de dinero, además estaba feliz a su lado por ese instante, empezó a caminar y entonces una chica se le acercó para ayudarla en su elección – Usted y su novio se ven muy bien – hablo la mujer realmente sincera con sus palabras, la pelirroja solo asintió mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, camino entre los estantes escuchando las explicaciones de la mujer a cada celular que le preguntaba, pero entonces se detuvo tras notar a través del cristal aquellos ojos grises que miraban otros celulares, una gran barra de cristal los separaba pero ella era capaz de verlo. Subió lentamente una mano acariciando el cristal hasta que el rubio levanto la mirada cosa que le sorprendió y le hizo apartar la mirada rápidamente ¿Le estaba escondiendo la mirada?, no lo sabía, pero se sintió nerviosa por un momento – Me…me gusta ese – dijo señalando un Smartphone, la mujer solo asintió y empezó a hacer todos los tramite necesarios, Draco por su parte camino hacía la caja para pagar por el producto sin embargo Ginny se quedó un poco a la distancia mirándolo ahí, hablando, ¿Estaba bien mirarlo así? Le hacía recordar aquellos momentos en los que miraba a Harry, cuando el aun ni siquiera le miraba.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos bajando la mirada al suelo hasta que la voz del rubio la saco de ese extraño trance - ¡Ginny!, ya está, de esta forma, puedes llamarle a Potter… - hablo dándole la bolsa con la caja del móvil – Ponlo a cargar cuando llegues a casa, tiene un manual, seguro lo aprenderás a usar – explico para salir con ella del local, miro el cielo, empezaba a nublarse bastante, pero no quería apartarse de ella.

-Draco… ¿También puedo llamar a más personas de aquí? – interrogo con duda elevando la mirada a él quien le respondió moviendo la cabeza de forma asertiva, saco una tarjeta de su saco y se la entrego, esta tenía su número escrito en el – Cuando me necesites puedes llamarme, siempre estaré disponible para ti… por cierto… ¿Tienes hambre?.. Te invito a cenar – se ofreció de esa forma amable.

\- Oh si, vamos… - ambos iban a moverse cuando un auto se aparcó justo a un lado de ellos, la ventana se bajó y entonces ahí estaba, Harry Potter… sonriendo tan mezquino, tan descarado, como si no hubiera pasado nada, por lo que la mirada de la pelirroja se ilumino y sonrió de una forma totalmente alegre.

\- Ginny, Draco, que bueno que los encuentro, fui al cine pero no estabas, me encontré a Pansy, que me dijo que los vio venir por este lado – hablo enseguida como sin nada, Draco miro de reojo a la pelirroja, estaba en lo correcto, él no era capaz de sacarle esas sonrisas, tampoco ser quien la llene de esa felicidad.

\- Al menos deberías disculparte, si no fuera por qué pasaba por ahí ella estaría aun ahí sola – Hablo el rubio de forma algo fría, cosa que le hizo levantar la mirada de ella hacía el, era muy diferente con las otras personas.

-Tenía mucho trabajo, perdón amor, ¿Nos vamos?, Te llevaré a un lugar hermoso - ¿Qué tan descarado podía ser alguien?, el odio que invadía a el rubio era tan grande que sabía que sería capaz de matar a aquel maldito, pero lo que más le dolió aunque era de esperarse es que ella aceptara tan deliberadamente, sin mostrarse si quiera un poco enojada por ello.

\- Si vamos... Eh… Nos vemos luego Draco, gracias por el regalo – se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla y luego se subió al auto para marcharse alado de su novio.

Se escucharon algunos truenos sobre ellos, Draco levanto la mirada mientras algunas lágrimas empezaban asomarse no quería llorar, pero por suerte el cielo lloro en vez de él, la lluvia cubrió el asfalto, y entonces sus lágrimas se vieron disimuladas con la lluvia.

 _ **/Déjenme saber si les gusta el formato de los "Pov's" para ir poniendo más de ello o descartarlo, y también dejen su opinión, me motiva y me ayuda a corregir mis errores.**_


	7. Capítulo 6 Él ciego igual vendó sus ojos

**Capítulo 6. Él ciego igual vendó sus ojos**

Eran aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde cuando Ginny empezó a prepararse para una cena entre ella y Harry, ese día tenían la casa sola ya que Hermione y Ron habían decidido salir esa noche a pasar un rato de pareja. Al terminar de cocinar y prepararse le dieron las 8 de la noche, se sentó frente a la mesa a esperarle llegar pero de nuevo Harry no llegó, dolida se sirvió su cena para comer aunque sea sola, no iba a pasar hambre sólo porque él no llegó, pero no podía negar que se sentía mal, se suponía esa noche iban a pasar su primera vez juntos, a ella siempre le daba algo de miedo, y aunque él se molestaba la respetaba, pero ahora que estaba decidida el no apareció. Apagó todas las velas para poder disponerse a guardarlas, deshizo todo lo romántico que había hecho para él, y por ultimo solo le sirvió la cena para que comiera cuando llegara. Sin más, fue a su habitación para ponerse su pijama, no quería dormirse, quería que el llegara antes pero seguro llegaría muy tarde como siempre.

Recostada en sus sábanas blancas estiro la mano al buró llevando su mano justo al cajón el cual abrió sacando la tarjeta que Malfoy le había dado, con la otra mano tomo el móvil para marcar su número, estaba decidida hablarle, hacía mucho que no se comunicaba con él. Después de registrarlo le dio a llamar, pego la bocina del móvil contra su blanca oreja, una, dos... Tres toques y al cuarto escuchó su voz. "¿Hola?".

Pov. Ginny

Él me había respondido, ¿Qué debía decirle?... Sería muy raro llamarlo a esas horas de la noche, ¿Qué iba a pensar de mí?

Tragué pesado, algo que seguramente se escuchó, me sentía nerviosa, incluso ansiosa porque oía su respiración.

"¿Hola?... ¿Hablara o me hará seguir perdiendo el tiempo? " volví a escuchar su varonil voz, no pude evitar sonreír un momento, era tan descortés con todos, me hacía sentir como si fuera la única chica a la que trata bien.

Alejé el celular de mi oído y entonces toque la zona roja, la llamada terminó, no podía dejar de pensar en el rato que tuvimos cuando nos encontramos, me había divertido mucho, con nadie la pasaba así de hecho, ni siquiera con Harry porque siempre respondía textos del trabajo y estaba algo ocupado, suspiré un poco dejando el móvil de nuevo en el buró y me acomode a dormir entre mis gruesas sabanas, mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse lentamente, estaba cansada, pensar en Draco me hacía olvidar todo lo malo que me hacía sentir Harry, las formas en las que me hería, pero ¿qué podía hacer?, lo amo y me ama, estoy segura.

No estoy consciente de cuando tiempo pasó, pero el sonido agudo del celular me hizo abrir los ojos, me senté de golpe frotándome los ojos, por inercia busqué en la cama la mano de mi novio, sin embargo, esta se encontraba vacía. La tristeza empezaba a dominarme de nuevo pero entonces reaccioné cuando el móvil empezó a sonar, era una llamada, desde que llegué a ese mundo mágico me gustó mucho su música, y en llamadas siempre se escuchaba Growing pains de Mitch Hewer y Saphire Elia, me recordaba a cuando conocí a Harry.

\- ¡¿Harry?!... – hable rápidamente realmente esperando que fuera el quien hacía aquella llamada, realmente lo necesitaba a mi lado, llevaba todo un día sin poder verlo.

\- ¿Ginny?… ¿Tú me llamaste? – entonces lo reconocí, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?... no me molestaba que fuera Draco, pero en ese momento deseaba a mi amor, no a mi amigo, tragué pesado, sonreí un poco aunque no pudiera verme para poder controlar los espasmos del llanto.

\- Si… quería saber cómo estabas… me alegra que estés bien – golpeé un poco mi pecho con el puño para sacar esa voz atorada que tenía, aguantarse el llanto es similar a atragantarse, te cuesta hablar, incluso respirar, es un dolor punzante y agudo que te paraliza, que hace que sientas la muerte cerca; cuando estas triste, y lo único que necesitas es llorar, pero por vergüenza lo soportar, el dolor se multiplica, algo como eso, me pasaba ahora.

\- Estas llorando… ¿Has cenado?, podría llevarte algo de comer…. Estoy cerca de la casa de Hermione… ¿Ahí vives no? – preguntó, por un momento iba a rechazar pero me di cuenta de que necesitaba su compañía, al menos la de él, estar a su lado era como si todos los fantasmas desaparecieran, como si todo lo malo tomara un nuevo sentido, era como una botella de agua en medio de un caluroso y seco desierto, por alguna razón; Draco siempre aliviaba mi lastimado corazón.

\- Gracias, prepararé café – después de oír su risa afirmativa corte la llamada y me levante así en pijamas hacía la cocina, encendí la cafetera y empecé a llevar platos a la sala, nos vendría ver películas un rato, en lo que terminábamos de comer, pero entonces, escuche como se abría la puerta, me sorprendió porque nunca pensé que Draco tuviera ese tipo de confianzas, enseguida me asomé pero vaya sorpresa, era Harry… no dije nada, solo me quede en silencio mirándole cerrar la puerta y dando algunos traspiés.

Fin Pov. Ginny

\- Harry… ¿Bebiste? – la pelirroja mostraba una cara de entre sorpresa y a la vez preocupación, él nunca había llegado bebiendo a la casa, era muy extraño, se acercó a él rápidamente para ayudarle, cogió su brazo derecho para subirlo por sobre sus delgados hombros, así podría sostenerlo y llevarlo hacía el sofá.

\- Perdón Ginny… s…sé que debía llegar… pero mis amigos quisieron ir a beber…. Iré a mi departamento – hablo el chico con la voz totalmente gangosa. Se dejó recostar en el sofá acomodándose y acariciando la mano de la bella pelirroja, no había bebido con amigos, si no con su amante, quizás ahora estaba borracho, pero en el fondo realmente la quería, había algo que lo unía a ella, pero su forma de querer no era la más adecuada.

Con cuidado empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, la tenía muy desacomodada, era mejor que tomara un baño antes de que se acostara con el aliento a alcohol y ese aroma a mujer, ella sentía dolor y algunas lágrimas caían pero se negaba a pensar que Harry la engañaba, tal vez solo era una compañera del trabajo que se le acerco demasiado, sí, eso era, pero al momento que abrió la camisa de este descubriendo su pecho apartó sus manos rápidamente llevando una sobre sus labios, el solo reía un poco estúpido. Había marcas de besos con labial en su piel, no eran de ella, era obvio, ella no usaba ese tono y casi no se maquillaba, también había marcas rojas, como chupones.

Rápidamente se levantó para apartarse de él pero entonces el azabache le sujetó la muñeca con fuerza para mirarla con aquella sonrisa tan encantadora que poseía – Te amo – habló sin darse mucha cuenta, se sentó ayudándose del agarre en la cual la tenía y así impulsarse, la soltó para llevar esa misma mano a su bolsillo y torpemente tambaleándose cual bebe que no se sabe sentar, abrió la caja y saco de él un pequeño anillo con unas incrustaciones de diamante – Cásate conmigo Ginny - pidió levantando el anillo a ella.

La pelirroja se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de ambas manos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sonrió… "Seguro alguna compañera lo hizo de maldad", "Él no me engañaría", "Él de verdad me ama", "Sino me amará no me pediría casarnos", se giró hacía el y se le lanzó en brazos sin pensarlo dos veces – Si Harry…. Acepto ser tu esposa – Exclamó olvidando completamente la razón por la que antes lloro, estaba tan cegada por ese amor que no le importaba nada, solo que él la quisiera como decía hacerlo.

Estuvieron abrazados durante un rato pero el peso de Harry casi la tiro cuando él se quedó dormido en medio abrazo, lo soltó para recostarlo, hasta el anillo había dejado caer al momento que se durmió, ella se inclinó a recogerlo y se lo colocó en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, admiró aquel anillo en su mano, se sentía realmente feliz de estar así, comprometida, ya quería contárselo a Hermione, a Ron... a su madre, a todos, quería presumir al mundo que ella sería la nueva señora Potter.

Su felicidad desapareció al momento de percatarse de nuevo de las marcas en su prometido, con cuidado le cerro la camisa, fingiría no ver nada, ya saben lo que dicen; ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

Tantos años peleó por el amor de Harry, que no iba a permitir que cosas como esa destruyeran su amor, su confianza. Además, él era el héroe de todos, ¿Cómo podría ser un patán? Suspiró profundamente dándose fuerzas para soportar.

En ese momento que lo dejó, escucho el timbre de la puerta, había olvidado que Draco iría a verla, rápidamente se aproximó a la puerta, abrió y se encontró con esos ojos grises cautivadores, trago pesado mientras se apartaba un poco para que entrara.

\- Perdona la demora, no sabía que te gustaba, compre sushi, pollo frito y algo de ensalada por si resultas vegetariana – encogió sus hombros sonriendo amablemente, cosa que con nadie hacía, era alguien muy cortante y hasta borde (mamón) como para tratar bien a otros, o personas de baja clase, así como la trataba a ella antes de ser flechado de tan cruel forma.

\- Este bien... me gusta todo… Solo que… hay un pequeño inconveniente – habló la pelirroja con cierta incomodidad. Una vez que entró el rubio, enseguida cerró la puerta y lo acompañó a la sala donde estaba el azabache roncando, perdido de borracho. Como era de esperarlo el rubio bajo los hombros un poco, no esperaba que eso pasara, pero al menos el otro no estaba consiente.

\- Bueno… creo que es más bien conveniente… ¿Lo llevamos a su cuarto? – no le agradaba la idea, pero no quería que ella lo cargara o algo parecido.

\- Pondré los platos mientras… es… a la derecha la primera puerta – Draco asintió como respuesta, se acercó al cuerpo de Harry y si bien pudo usar un hechizo de levitación no le pareció que sería agradable para el ebrio, a él no le gustaría que lo levanten así mientras esta inconsciente, lo recargo en sus hombro y con impulso se lo logro subir a la espalda, vaya que necesitaba ejercitar.

Soltó un estilo de bufido y se aproximó a empezar a subir las escaleras hasta que encontró la habitación que la chica le dijó, supo al momento que era de ella, había muchas cosas de Quidditch. Se acercó a la cama para dejar aquel cuerpo pesado en ella y entonces se le quedo viendo con cierto resentimiento. Se iba a apartar pero la curiosidad de ver los botones de su camisa tan mal puestos le ganaron, zafó uno para mover la tela aun costado y encontrarse con las marcas de labial, apretó en un puño su mano, hervía de coraje… ¿Cómo podía engañar a Ginny?... ahora él no tenía duda de ello.

\- Ella es mía Potter… - habló con ese tono tan autoritario que tenía, apretó los dientes, no quería ver que ella derramará una lagrimas más por él, pero no tenía poder; apenas había logrado ser un amigo más, ¿Cómo podría verla estando seguro de todo? Se paró justo a un lado mirando aquel rostro dormido y tan tranquilo, como si no tuviera remordimiento alguno, quería soltarle un golpe – Ella se dará cuenta, de que a quien ama, es a mí – lo amenazó con total descaro, sin más se separó de aquel cuerpo para salir y volver a donde la joven pelirroja, le encantaba, ella era una completa belleza natural, no le hacía falta nada, no le sobraba nada. Simplemente perfecta.

Al llegar esta ya había puesto todo en distintos platos, unas tazas de café, y además una botella de Coca-Cola, cosa que no puede faltar, él sonrió, nunca pensó encontrarse comiendo comida muggle, y menos con una Weasley.

Se sentó en el suelo en el borde del sofá apoyando su espalda contra este, ella se sentó a su lado, empezaron a ver una película de terror por lo cual estaban un poco juntos, por momentos los ojos azulados de ella se desviaban disimuladamente hacía el rostro del rubio, se quedaba mirando sus facciones, no era para nada feo, era muy atractivo; no podía comprender como no se llegó a percatar antes de ello. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado hasta embobada en él, pero entonces cuando noto un movimiento enseguida aparto la mirada, ¿La había vuelto a esconder? Se sentía muy diferente a como debía.

\- Linda pijama – bromeó mientras cogía una rebanada de sushi con los palillos, por alguna extraña razón el parecía ser perfecto en todo, pero por que tuvo mucho contacto con eso, ya llevaba un poco más de un año en el mundo muggle, ella por lo consiguiente clavaba el palillo en la rebanada pero el sushi no se mantenía como debería, se deshacía, su contenido se caía, resultaba complicado comerlo, en ese momento, más que ver la película, estaban bromeando juntos.

\- Ya… No te rías de mi – Le grito empujándole la mejilla con la mano, él solo se reía bastante cómodo, era tan diferente, ¿Cuándo verían a Draco de esa manera?, él siempre era serio, recatado y bully, no era nada a como era con esa chica, siempre se caracterizó por ser malo, quizás cruel, burlón, alguien que no tenía corazón ni con los más débiles y desamparados, pero... en realidad, era lo contrario, aunque prefería ocultarlo.

\- Ya, espera… - con sus palillos cogió el sushi, lo remojo en la salsa de soya para aproximarlo a esta, ella abrió la boca para recibirlo, pero él no se lo dio, le golpeo la mejilla manchándole de la salsa oscura - ¡Draco! – gritó poniéndose roja por el coraje pero entonces el metió la rebanada entre aquellos labios, la pelirroja sonrió calmándose para comerlo, pero el bocado era muy grande así que cogió con su mano izquierda la bebida y tomo un sorbo para poder pasarlo.

El rubio se quedó en silencio al notar como brillaba algo de su dedo, así que apenas ella dejo el vaso, estiro su mano hacía la de ella para tomar su mano; al mirarla notó aquel brillante anillo en su dedo - ¿Es de tu madre? – preguntó en un intento de negarse a escuchar lo que ya sospechaba, sentía como si su alma se estuviera fraccionando por el dolor, por ese que no apenas dejó expresar la última vez que la vio.

\- ¿Te estas burlando?, mis padres no pueden pagar algo así, lo sabes – se quejó mirando su mano ella misma, sonriendo tan soñadora, estaba ilusionada, tanto que hasta Malfoy podía sentir la felicidad que ella transmitía – Harry… y yo... nos vamos a casar – suspiro tan profundamente, estaba tan sumida en su mundo que no se dio cuenta el momento en que el rubio bajo la mirada soportando su amor destruido – Debo irme… - Sin más se levantó del lugar, ella apenas pudo levantar la mirada a él, se intentó poner de pie y escucho el portazo que le hizo dar un ligero salto.

\- Draco… - susurró.

 _ **/Criticas constructivas, comentarios, todo es bienvenido, así que no se olviden de dejarlos**_


	8. Capítulo 7 Juegos de azar

**Capítulo 7. Juegos de azar**

Se ahogaba, sentía que algo apretaba su garganta con tanta fiereza que no le dejaba respirar, apenas cerró la puerta tras él, algunas lágrimas empezaron a escurrir por sus pálidas mejillas, caían pesadas aun cuando intentaba con todas sus fuerzas detenerlas, recobro las fuerzas que perdió en su intento de huir de ella, sin embargo, le deprimió más que ella no saliera por él.

Se giró de nuevo hacía la puerta, estaba decidido a abrirla pero justo cuando iba a tomar el pomo, cerro sus dedos formando en un puño su mano, ya era suficiente, había dejado su orgullo por ella demasiadas veces, él no era así, él era un Malfoy… alguien sobre todo, y todos.

Respiro profundo para congelar aquel corazón que cada vez se hacía más débil, volviendo a girar sobre sus talones para caminar hacía su auto, estaba demasiado ido como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Ginny casándose con tal patán. Una vez en su auto empezó a conducir, las lágrimas volvieron a caer esta vez más fuerte, estaba en aquel auto, donde nadie podría verlo y señalarlo así que se daría el lujo de llorar cuanto quisiera, apretaba el volante entre sus manos y de momentos le daba uno que otro golpe con la palma de su mano. De su boca se escapó un quejido sonoro, hasta un poco de saliva salto por su comisura por soportar aquel llanto, y apenas llego a un semáforo en rojo, se inclinó sobre el volante apoyando su frente en esta, los espasmos de su llanto eran bastante notables, sus orejas estaban coloradas por el esfuerzo, al igual que el resto de su rostro, sentía que no podría con lo que venía, el dolor era tan agudo y taladrante en su pecho, un tipo de dolor que nadie debía ser capaz de soportar sin derrumbarse, justo como él lo hacía ahora, solo había una solución, una que seguro cambiaría el rumbo de la historia.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó de aquella manera, pero volvió en si al oír el claxon de un auto tras él. Entonces pudo reincorporarse y siguió su camino, de forma casi inconsciente condujo al edificio donde vivía su amiga Pansy, era la única a quien podía acudir. Se estaciono en el aparcadero del edificio y se bajó para ir directo a su departamento, pero aun así se detuvo al llegar a la puerta, estaba siendo tan egoísta, pues él no era tonto, conocía los sentimientos de aquella mujer, pero ahora, en verdad, en verdad necesitaba a alguien, su casa estaba muy lejos, y no podría hablar de su problema, así que al final se decidió por llamar a aquella puerta, lo hizo varias veces hasta que una azabache abrió sorprendiéndose por la presencia del rubio.

\- Ginny… Ella se va a casar… - hablo como un niño desconsolado, incluso antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, él la abrazo rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, recargando su mentón en su hombro mientras escondía el rostro entre su cuello, humedeciendo su piel de lágrimas. Los brazos de la azabache rodearon al desconsolado rubio acariciando y palmeando su espalda con cuidado, ella entendía totalmente como se sentía aquel hombre, tenía fuertes sentimientos hacía el desde mucho tiempo atrás, verlo llorar por una mujer que no lo apreciaba, era algo demasiado doloroso para ella, así que sus lágrimas cayeron silenciosamente por sus mejillas, intentando consolar a su querido amigo.

Pasaron largos minutos de esa forma, hasta que el decidió soltarla y entrar a aquel departamento, lo dejo sentado en su sofá para poder ir por algo que el necesitaba en ese momento, una fuente de desahogo. Sacó una botella de vino tinto, cogió una copa, y volvió hacía el para sentarse a su lado, solo pudo sonreírle, ella tampoco sabía que decir en aquella situación, solo quería demostrar que siempre estaría con él.

Abrió la botella de vino para así servirle al otro, sin embargo, no cogió la copa con vino, cogió la botella para empinarla sobre sus labios, dio largos tragos, Pansy solo sonrió de forma comprensiva bebiendo la copa que había quedado en su mano, no sabía de qué manera apoyarlo, sabía que esa chica pelirroja no dejaría a su ahora prometido por nada, así que podía decir "Ella se dará cuenta" cuando ni siquiera era una opción en la vida de aquella chica.

Bebieron sin hablar, ella tardo horas con esa misma copa, en lo que él se acababa el resto de la botella, hasta que escucho el golpe seco den cristal contra su alfombra, le sorprendió que no se rompiera, pero cuando se dio cuenta el rubio no le quitaba aquella mirada tan pesada de ella.

\- ¿Qué sucede Draco? – preguntó con preocupación de que se fuera a enfermar o quizás una congestión alcohólica, nunca lo había visto beber así que no se le hacía raro que una botella de vino le causara estragos.

\- Cuando ella se case… tú y yo... - se quedó callado, no era capaz de pronunciar las palabras de forma fluida y su voz sonaba un poco gangosa. Subió sus manos al rostro de ella para sujetarla con fuerza y esta no apartara la mirada como normalmente hacía – Tú y yo… nos casaremos… pero… promete… que usaras el obliviate… - suplicó con el corazón en la mano, quería olvidar a esa chica, quería olvidar todo lo que le hizo sufrir.

Pansy se quedó totalmente en silencio al oírlo, por un momento, parte de lo que él dijo, era su mayor deseo, aun cuando pensaba que el deseo de Draco por olvidar todo, era lo más factible, resultaba cruel para ella estar con alguien que en su subconsciente estaría amando a otra. Aun así, solo asintió, estaba borracho, no esperaba que recordara, además lo conocía muy bien, estaba segura que él no era tan cobarde como para huir de esa forma.

Sorpresivamente él se acercó aún más al rostro de la chica, a la cual le empezaba a saltar el corazón como si hubiera corrido una maratón, apretó el short de su pijama, se sentía cada vez más nerviosa, hasta que sintió la respiración del rubio tan cerca a ella que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no huir, cosa que deseaba.

\- Eres todo para mí… Ginny – entonces mientras aquellos ojos grises dejaban caer lágrimas, unió sus labios a los de su amiga, la cual al oír eso no pudo contener las lágrimas, sin embargo no se apartó ni correspondió, las lágrimas resbalaron lentamente hasta que se unieron por debajo de su mentón, poco a poco sintió como el otro dejaba de apretarla hasta que termino cayendo sobre su regazo. Ella se quedó unos segundos con los ojos cerrados antes de proceder a abrirlos, sus ojos estaban levemente rojos por el llanto, pero no iba a reprochar nada, solo suspiro profundamente y empezó a acariciar el cabello de su amigo, por un momento pensó en hacerle el hechizo, pero prefería dejarlo luchar hasta que Ginny diera el sí en el altar, hasta que ella no se casara, el seguiría teniendo esperanzas.

\- Descansa… - se levantó con cuidado, para poder recostarlo mejor en el sofá, le quito los zapatos y tan solo le aflojo el cinturón para que no durmiera incomodo, fue por una manta para cubrirlo y sin más se fue a su propia habitación donde pudo dormir, claro, algo que no consiguió fácilmente, Draco la había besado… aunque fuera creyendo que era otra.

Eran aproximadamente las 9:30 am cuando el sonido de su móvil le hizo despertar con un severo dolor de cabeza, se trataba de un mensaje que había sido mandado por quien menos espero, era de Ginny, que decía que dejo unas llaves en aquella casa.

-Draco, buen día, te preparé sopa – habló la azabache al notar que otro ya estaba sentado en su sofá. Le sirvió y se acercó para darle el plato junto con unas aspirinas para que el dolor de cabeza se le pasara rápidamente- Vas tarde a tu trabajo

\- Lo sé – respondió este un tanto pensativo mientras cogía las pastillas y las tomaba con el café que esta le dio, le dolía mucho pero debía ir a trabajar – Anoche… olvídalo... es imposible – sonrió negando acomodándose en el lugar para empezar a comer la sopa, hasta que de nuevo un mensaje llego a su móvil, lo reviso, era de la misma chica, pedía la dirección de su casa o un lugar donde llevarle las llaves, era muy extraña su insistencia.

\- Me tengo que ir… gracias por la sopa – Le palmeo la cabeza un par de veces antes de levantarse cogiendo sus cosas y salir de aquella casa, se sentía mejor y algo nervioso, que ella le citara era demasiado extraño.

Llego a su auto donde tenía un poco de dentífrico que uso para quitarse el aliento a alcohol, un poco de desodorante y algo de perfume, ya luego se bañaría en casa. Envió la dirección a la pelirroja, era específicamente el restaurante donde muchas veces quiso llevarla.

Llegó al local, donde después de estacionarse y bajarse del auto, acudió, estaba emocionado, sentía ese rayo de esperanza, pidió la mesa donde fue guiado por el hosts. Una vez ahí solo espero tranquilamente bebiendo de vez en vez el agua, ya no se sentía con resaca, se sentía vitalizado, con tanta energía, pero entonces todo volvió a derrumbarse cuando vio entrar a la pelirroja acompañada de su prometido.

Se quedó totalmente estático al verlos llegar y aproximarse a este, solo trago pesado para ponerse rápidamente de pie, al final, él era cortes, no debía demostrar su dolor aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. – Bien, ¿Me entregas mis llaves? - pidió con el afán de irse rápido y no seguir torturándose como hasta ahora.

\- Malfoy, vamos, no solo venimos a eso, te tenemos una propuesta – interfirió el azabache sentándose, dejando que el que los atendía halara de la silla donde se sentaría la pelirroja, Draco no tuvo de otra más que volver a sentarse, concentrándose para no demostrar debilidad.

\- Bueno… que sea breve, debo ir al trabajo – evitaba a toda costa la mirada de la pelirroja, a eso no podría seguir fuerte, ante eso seguro se derrumbaría, cosa que no quería. Sujeto el vaso con agua bebiendo todo su contenido ante los nervios, pero entonces la melodiosa voz de esa chica le hizo perderse por un momento, aun así, lo que pidió, dolió como mil espinas clavadas en su cuerpo.

\- Se nuestro padrino, Harry me dijo que sales con Pansy, podrían ser padrinos, ¿Qué dices? – le cogió la mano al rubio mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza, no tenía la menor idea de los sentimientos de este, puesto que vivía con los ojos vendados, era ingenua, tanto que rayaba a lo estúpido.

\- ¿Salir con Pansy?... – se quedó un momento sorprendido, nunca había escuchado ese rumor, pero no había escapatoria, no podía negarse, además, si estaba cerca, quizás, aun tendría esperanzas para actuar – Vale… seré padrino… pero... Ella solo es mi amiga.

Hablaron un rato, ordenaron algo de pasta, por su parte, Harry ordeno carne y ella al igual que el rubio pasta, solo que de diferente estilo.

\- Ahora vuelvo – ella se levantó con cuidado de su asiento, llevaba un bello vestido de estampados de flores, ligero, de tirantes y con algo de vuelo, además de su cabello suelto y solo un broche que le hacía resaltar su belleza pura, una vez que ella se marchó el siguió comiendo hasta que la risa sarcástica de Potter le hizo levantar la mirada.

\- No importa cuánto te esfuerces Draco, sabes que tú siempre serás el segundo lugar, nunca me superaste, ni siquiera en Hogwarts, así que no esperes ganarme en esto – habló de forma cruel, estaba borracho aquella noche, pero no estaba inconsciente, había podido escuchar todo lo que el otro le dijo – Ella está enamorada de mi… aunque la deje, siempre me seguirá como oveja a su pastor, la puedo tirar y recogerla cuando se me dé la gana… así que no pierdas el tiempo, ahora será mi esposa – Soltó una risa para darle un sorbo al vino, el rubio lo miraba con ira, pero se controlaba a pesar de desear golpearlo hasta asesinarlo con sus propias manos – Solo basta hablarle bonito, para que olvide todo, y tú, ni con todo ese esfuerzo logras que ella te prefiera… Es mi tonta, así que búscate a la tuya

\- Ella… se va a dar cuenta… tarde o temprano – fue lo que respondió algo quedo por que aquella chica ya caminaba hacia ellos. Termino de comer y dejo en efectivo el pago de lo que había consumido – Me debo retirar – sonrió a la pelirroja de esa forma encantadora tan propia de él – Cuídate… - sin más dirigió la mirada hacía el azabache sonriendo de su forma elegante, de esa forma alzada que lo caracteriza como un Malfoy – Esto no es una competencia, así que deja de verla como un trofeo al que ganar, no es un objeto para tu colección Potter – le guiño.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto ella con confusión al oír aquellas palabras, pero su curiosidad desapareció cuando su prometido le sonrió y negó acariciándole una mejilla, ella solo asintió para seguir comiendo.

Se acomodaba el traje al tiempo que caminaba fuera del local hacía su auto, las palabras de ese hombre le habían herido, porque ahora sabía que no sentía ni el más mínimo cariño hacía Ginny, cosa que le inspiraba a seguir peleando por ella.

 **/Gracias por leer, no olviden dejar sus comentarios**


	9. Capítulo 8 No corras más

**Capítulo 8. No corras más**

Desde aquel día, Draco no volvió a llamar ni buscar a nadie, solo se enfocaba a su trabajo, tratando de sobrellevar aquel dolor que cada vez le atormentaba más. Caminaba por los pasillos de laboratorio, llevando las clásicas camisas blancas, corbata negra que hacía juego con sus pantalones y sus zapatos negros, además de aquella bata blanca que le hacía resaltar aquella masculinidad que siempre le caracterizaba. Algunas veces su amiga Pansy iba a visitarle, pero casi no prestaba atención, comúnmente cuando ella llegaba, se la pasaba mirando el microscopio, sacando análisis o preparando algunas bacterias para su examinación, no quería que las cosas entre él y ella siguieran uniéndose, ella no era la mujer que quería para su vida, la mujer que quería estaba en brazos de aquel que un día fue su enemigo, amigo y hasta cómplice de algunas cosas en la guerra mágica.

Tras terminar aquel turno, guardó su reciente investigación, además de tomar algunas notas sobre cómo iba evolucionando esta. Acomodó todo, dejó su bata en el perchero para tomar su saco negro, siempre iba elegante a todos lados, una vieja costumbre que dejo su padre en él.

Salió del centro de investigación para ir directo a su auto, una vez dentro, empezó a conducir con tranquilidad, para ir rumbo a su departamento, no tenía ni siquiera ganas de ir a por la cena, ya bebería un vaso de leche, o cereal, cosa que abundaba en su casa. Llegó al estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía y entonces su móvil empezó a sonar, lo sacó de su bolsillo, pero tras ver la pantalla su cara se entristeció, tragó pesado mientras apretaba un poco su móvil entre su mano, sabía que si contestaba todo iba a perder el orden que ahora llevaba, pero tampoco podía negar que deseaba escuchar aquella voz, deslizó su dedo por aquella pantalla y colocó la bocina sobre su oído.

\- Ginny… ¿Qué deseas? – preguntó con su voz tan varonil y firme, aunque realmente estaba torturándose así mismo, cual masoquista quien busca satisfacer ese gusto extraño.

\- ¿Estas ocupado? – Se escuchaba un tono más melancólico en la voz de aquella pelirroja, por alguna razón, cuando estaba de esa forma, la primera persona que venía su mente era Draco.

\- No, ¿quieres que vaya por ti? – era evidente que no necesitaba explicaciones, con solo escucharla ya se daba la idea.

\- Estoy… estoy en el parque central, en la entrada principal

\- Voy por ti – sin más colgó, guardó su móvil, y emprendió camino hacía aquella mujer que seguro estaba echa un mar de llanto, ya acostumbraba a verla más llorando que verla sonriendo, pero no le importaba, si ella estaba mal, él se encararía de cambiar esas lagrimas por una sonrisa, él iba a ser su hombro, ese que siempre hará cualquier cosa antes de que ella llore.

Unos minutos más tarde llegó al parque, avanzó el auto hasta donde la vería, pero cuando sus ojos grises la divisaron enseguida se detuvo, aun le faltaban unos metros para llegar pero al parecer ella no lo había notado aun, este suspiró profundamente, no lloraba, eso era un milagro, pero se notaba que había estado llorando por sus facciones rojas, le gustaba mucho mirarla, en ese momento se veía muy hermosa, con una blusa blanca de cuello de tortuga sin mangas, una falda gris no muy corta, solo a unos centímetros sobre la rodilla, un pequeño bolso que colgaba desde su hombro hasta la altura de su cadera, y unos zapatos de plataforma que le daban un realce a su delgado cuerpo.

Draco sentía que su corazón iba salirse, cada vez era más difícil controlar sus sentimientos por ella, pero debía mantenerse firme, porque ella no tenía conocimiento de esto.

Cuando por fin se relajó, tocó el claxon para llamar la atención de la pelirroja, la cual reconoció el auto al verlo y rápidamente se acercó para montarse en este.

\- Gracias por venir, creí que tardarías más – confesó tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba en aquel asiento, demostrando una sonrisa tan falsa que hasta daba lastima.

\- Por ti cruzaría la ciudad en menos de cinco minutos – Cuando dijo aquello, la pelirroja se le quedó mirando con cierta sorpresa, él solo sonrió de forma nerviosa evadiendo la situación.

Él rubio la miró un momento pero entonces se abalanzó sobre ella, cosa que hizo que pegara su espalda al respaldo del asiento, se le quedo mirando a aquellos ojos grises, estos la intimidaban de tal forma que seguro la harían poner de rodillas, él estaba muy cerca de su cara, pero solo le sonrió para estirar la mano hasta el cinturón del cual tiró para ponérselo, así se alejó de ella, una vez que lo abrochó.

La expresión de Ginny era realmente diferente a cualquier otra que hubiera demostrado, nunca había tenido a Draco tan cerca de su cara, eso hizo que sus latidos se aceleraran de gran forma.

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir? – El igual estaba algo agitado, había tenido una fuerza de voluntad extraordinaria para no aprovecharse de esa situación, giró su rostro hacía ella dedicándole una de esas sonrisas coquetas y características de él.

\- Es que… iba a ver el vestido con Harry… pero le llamaron del trabajo – bajó la cabeza borrando la expresión que antes tenía, se notaba triste, con cada vez más desconfianza hacía lo que hacía su prometido, no estaba segura de cuando era sincero, ni de cuando no.

\- Ya veo – fue todo lo que comentó el rubio respecto a eso, el al final sería padrino, no vería tan raro el acompañarla a buscar aquel maldito vestido… ese que seguro con tan solo verla iba a causar estragos en él - ¿Dónde lo compraras?

\- Draco… Gracias por todo esto, no tienes por qué, pero aun así lo haces – sujetó la mano de aquel muchacho, la acarició suavemente sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su pálido cuerpo cuando su mano estuvo en contacto con la de él. Después de dar la dirección del lugar, le soltó para que este condujera, no dijo nada, solo apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana mientras pasaban por las calles, miraba a la gente andar, todo se veía tan tranquilo pero en su mente se estaba derrumbando todo un mundo – Draco, tú… ¿Crees que Harry me quiere?

Él rubio guardó silencio, no iba a responderle, no quería mentirle, así que solo encogió sus hombros como respuesta sin detener su camino, en ese momento no estaba mintiendo, realmente no sabía si aquel azabache quería a la pelirroja, pero realmente lo dudaba, esa no era una forma sana de querer.

No volvieron a hablar en todo el transcurso, él tan solo ahogaba sus sentimientos, los masticaba y los tragaba para que no salieran, sentía que iba a morir si seguía de esa forma. Llegaron al lugar donde verían el vestido, el sol aun empezaba a caer, por lo que tenían mucho tiempo para probar distintos vestidos. Rápidamente se bajó del auto para correr rodeándolo y así abrirle la puerta a ella, esta solo dejó que él lo hiciera para salir con una sonrisa agradecida.

Entraron al local donde una amable mujer los recibió, ella pidió lo que más o menos quería para su vestido, no le gustaban los que estaban de moda ahora, pero tampoco quería uno como el que uso la esposa de su hermano Bill, así que quería uno clásico, con el corsé, y la falda esponjada, no deseaba nada más.

La llevaron a los vestidores para que se los probara, Draco solo se quedó sentado donde usualmente espera el prometido. Pasaron varios minutos, la muchacha anunció que ella abriría la cortina así que solo levantó la mirada, cuando abrieron aquellas cortinas rojas ahí estaba Ginny, con aquel hermoso vestido blanco que le quedaba totalmente perfecto, el no pronuncio palabra alguna, se quedó totalmente embobado, sintiendo gran dolor pero alegría a la vez.

\- Se nota que su esposo está muy enamorado de usted, pocas parejas vienen con esta química – Elogió la mujer que asistió a la novia. Ambos chicos se miraron un momento, ella con cierta culpa, el por su parte se sintió nervioso, pero al notar el rostro de esta solo negó con la cabeza.

\- Nada de eso, solo somos amigos – exclamó enseguida el rubio, la mujer solo se quedó sorprendida y asintió. Ginny por su parte, sintió como si la hubieran rechazado, algo de tristeza la inundó cuando el negó que fueran algo, y aunque era la verdad, algo en su pecho le lastimaba.

\- Ese te queda perfecto, le gustara a Harry – Ahora la expresión de Draco no era estar anonadado, era una seria, como cuando tenía aquella racha de malo. Ella asintió como respuesta para mirar a la mujer, esta se acercó para cerrar las cortinas de nuevo ayudar a desvestirla.

Cada vez se acercaba más el día, cada vez llegaba el momento en que la perdería, y él no tenía aún ningún avance sobre su relación, aun eran tan solo amigos, tan solo eso y nada más.

Después detodo, la llevó a su casa, el vestido ya estaba apartado, luego podría ella recogerlo, así que se marchó de regreso a su departamento, esta vez no la había llevado a comer como usualmente lo haría, ahora realmente no quería pasar mucho tiempo con ella ¡Debía arranarla de su pecho!

Pasaron algunas semanas, solo sabía de ella por mensajes o por llamadas que ella hacía para saber cómo estaba, por su parte el evitaba el contacto pero cuando ella lo buscaba no podía evitar responder.

Pero entonces un día, algo arruino todo, a su puerta llego la correspondencia, era una carta blanca con detalles dorados, al abrirla y leer los nombres "Ginevra y Harry" juntos fue algo que le destrozo el alma, ¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo?... ¿Tan pronto debía decir adiós?

Las lágrimas empezaron a escurrir mientras leía la dedicatoria y todo el protocolo que suelen llevar las invitaciones para boda, se sentó en su sofá mientras arrugaba en un puño aquella invitación, apenas levanto la cabeza mientras se quejaba y soltaba su llanto, su celular empezó a sonar, apenas lo miro de reojo, era Pansy, pero prefirió no responder, enseguida empezaron a llegarle muchos mensajes de ella, pero él no quería saber nada de nadie. Pero entonces en un arranque cogió su móvil para abrir los textos y escribirle a su amada.

"Se feliz Ginny… por favor… Te amo tanto… no me importa que estés con él… solo se feliz"

Estaba por enviarlo pero no era capaz, ¿Cómo se suponía debía de hablar de su amor?... Soltó un grito y aventó el móvil contra la pared destrozándolo al momento, rompió en pedazos la invitación y con sus manos cubrió sus ojos mientras lloraba amargamente, la necesitaba a ella, deseaba verla, abrazarla una vez más… y por fin, confesar sus sentimientos.

 _ **/Espero que les guste este capítulo , una disculpa por la demora. Y no olviden que su opinión me ayuda a mejorar.**_


	10. Capítulo 9 El final

**Capítulo 9. El final**

Aquí debía parar, el tiempo que tuvo para conquistar a Ginny había acabado, no había esperanzas de que ella corriera a sus brazos, ella estaba enamorada de Harry, tanto como para no ver que la engañaba en sus narices, todo se había vuelto una total tortura para Draco, aun así, no podía romperse más de lo que ya estaba.

Después de recibir aquella invitación, se quedó en su sofá llorando, tendido cual borracho recordando un viejo amor. Entre sus lágrimas se durmió, destruyó su celular, ignoró las llamadas y todos esos mensajes desesperados pues al parecer la chica ya se había enterado de que Ginny tenía fecha para la boda.

Los días empezaron a transcurrir, no se dejó botado, él no era así, iba a su trabajo como de costumbre, tuvo que comprarse un nuevo móvil, visito a sus padres, hacía de todo con tal de no pensar en ella, realmente no quería tenerla en su mente aunque en la mayoría de las ocasiones, fallaba.

Una noche antes del trágico día, fue a una joyería, iba a comprar el regalo que le daría a Ginny, quería darle algo que pudiera comparar el valor de su amor, al final no dejaba de ser un Malfoy, así que dinero era algo que no le importaba derrochar. Después de una larga selección, termino escogiendo un collar de oro blanco con una piedra de amatista como dije, era realmente bello. Envolvieron su regalo en una pequeña caja blanca, al final era un regalo de bodas, no entendía muchas cosas del porque Ginny había querido una boda muggle, de otra forma los regalos serian de colores extraños.

Después de eso llamó a Pansy para confirmar su asistencia a la boda, acordar la hora en la que se pasaría a recogerla, lo que fue más temprano que la hora citada en la invitación, él quería ver a la pelirroja antes de que la perdiera para siempre.

Volvió a su departamento donde se bañó para poder conciliar el sueño, cosa que no logro, solo miraba hacía el techo blanco, contemplando, pensando en que siempre iba a perder en esa vida, en ello a la mujer que quería, no sabía qué hacer, seguro se dedicaría a su trabajo de forma estricta, ni siquiera tenía ganas de intentar algo con Pansy, no quería lastimarla más.

Al llegar la mañana pudo dormir un poco, un par de horas antes de levantarse para arreglarse, se suponía que el evento empezaba al medio día, así que a las 10:30 am, Draco ya estaba listo con su traje negro, un perfume varonil desprendía de él, ese semblante poderoso y altanero de siempre, tenía que mantener la compostura a pesar de que ese día fuera a morir en su interior.

Salió de su departamento para ir al aparcadero donde se encontraba su auto, se subió y condujo a donde vivía Pansy. Al llegar frente al edificio pudo verla con un vestido negro con detalles plateados, le hizo mucha gracia porque normalmente no la veía vestida de esa manera, siempre se notaba un poco más mala, ese toque que caracteriza a los Slytherin. La chica solo se acercó al auto y se subió dando un suspiro pesado antes de mirarle de reojo.

\- No digas nada – amenazó levantando el puño cosa que causo la risa de ambos en ese momento, el rubio asintió con la cabeza para empezar a conducir.

\- Te ves hermosa, te sienta muy bien el negro – respondió como buen amigo dedicándole un guiño, cosa que causo que la chica apartara la mirada y la dirigiera hacía la ventana del auto.

\- Igual a ti te sienta bien – Encogió sus hombros mientras apenas regresaba a mirarlo, no podía sostener la mirada en él, estaba realmente nerviosa y triste por él, sabía que él sonreía pero por dentro suplicaba un abrazo, que alguien detuviera todo.

Llegaron al lugar de la boda, realmente le sorprendía que Potter rentara un jardín para que fuera el local, al menos venía con la enorme casa, seguro no era barato y aun así resaltaba una sencillez que caracterizaba a Ginny.

Pansy por su parte fue directo a ayudar a Señora Weasley a arreglarse pues al parecer todos estaban ayudando a la novia y aunque nunca habló con aquella señora, nunca estaba de más brindar un poco de ayuda, al final que, aquellos tiempos oscuros habían terminado, ya nadie tenía que seguir el protocolo de sus casas, todo era tranquilo, así que Molly aceptó la ayuda de aquella chica sin rencor alguno.

Draco por su parte entro a la casa, pregunto a George que estaba igual arreglándose donde encontraba la habitación de Ginny, una vez que le dijo este solo caminó escaleras arriba buscándola, al llegar al cuarto tocó la puerta un par de veces, fue entonces que se sorprendió cuando una bella chica castaña abrió la puerta de forma sigilosa.

\- Vine a visitar a la novia – le sonrió a Hermione mientras se acomodaba un poco la corbata.

\- Mh… te dejaré pasar, pero no te enamores de ella. – dijo en broma la castaña sin darse cuenta de que estaba tocando fibras sensibles.

\- No prometo nada – su voz sonó bastante bromista, como si estuviera siguiente el juego, pero en realidad no estaba mintiendo.

Hermione abrió la puerta totalmente para dejarle pasar, fue en ese entonces que sus ojos la encontraron, sintió como si su corazón diera un vuelco, esta se estaba subiendo el cierre de su vestido dejando ver de nuevo su espalda pálida, luego se giró encontrándose con los ojos grisáceos del rubio, ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa y bella, no había comparación, se veía tan radiante, tan perfecta que apenas pudo contener las lágrimas, porque ella estaba tan hermosa pero… no era para él.

Bajó la mirada un momento, no debía romperse en ese momento, apenas empuñó las manos y dio un trago pesado con tal de darse fuerza suficiente, fue entonces que levantó a mirada a la pelirroja sonriendo de forma encantadora, cosa que hizo que las mejillas de ella se empezaran a enrojecer.

\- ¡Draco!... Es hermosa ¿Cierto? – cuestiono la castaña rompiendo aquel instante en que las miradas de ambos chicos se conectaron.

\- Si… Es hermosa… Perfecta – Susurró sin apartar su penetrante mirada de ella. Ginny apenas pudo reír de forma muy nerviosa, nunca nadie le había hablado de forma tan sincera.

\- Gracias… Malfoy… - Habló de una manera formal, esos días habían perdido un poco de comunicación, pero más que nada era por la castaña, no sabía que ambos tenían comunicación, eso solo lo sabía él y ella. Aun con todo y ese trato, ambos se quedaban viendo a los ojos, como dos amantes que estaban atrapados en su interior, como ese dèjá vu que te da cuando te topas a alguien que sientes que conoces de toda la vida pero en realidad nunca lo habías visto, algo así sucedió entre ellos en aquel instante.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Harry? – interrumpió la castaña que no era nada tonta, se notaba algo ahí, algo más que una amistad, y era normal que ella estuviera en contra de algo así, al final, ella era mejor amiga de Harry, aunque no supiera lo que sucedía entre aquel futuro matrimonio. – Esta solo, Ron está calmando a sus padres, yo seguiré arreglando a Ginny, le faltan algunos retoques.

Ambos chicos apartaron sus miradas cuando aquella habló, Ginny se sentó enseguida frente a su tocador dando la espalda a el rubio pero mirándolo a través del espejo, fue entonces que bajo la mirada un momento y llevo la mano a su pecho dando un suave suspiro para relajarse. Draco asintió, era incomodo tener que ir a ver a su némesis, pero debía actuar normal.

\- Esta al final del mismo pasillo – La castaña solo esperó a que Draco saliera para cerrar y volver a Ginny para continuar arreglándola.

El rubio camino por aquel largo pasillo hasta el último cuarto, se acercó a la puerta y justo cuando iba a tocar escucho golpeteos y una combinación de gemidos bastante altos y poco disimulados cosa que le hizo arder en coraje, tenía una idea de lo que pasaba pero no es bueno sacar especulaciones.

\- Harry… Ah… Nos escucharan… - se escuchó una voz femenina disfrazada de placer, Draco estaba seguro de que conocía esa voz, y más la del azabache que era inconfundible.

\- Nadie vendrá… nhg… Están ocupados… - Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

El rubio sacó su varita después de mucho sin usarla y apunto al picaporte, para realizar el hechizo "Alohomora". Se escuchó como el seguro de la puerta se abrió, la empujó lentamente encontrándose con una escena muy fuerte, estaba Harry de espaldas a él, tenía la cintura abrazaba por las piernas de una chica de cabellos negros, Draco solo miró hacía la puerta de Ginny, tan solo miró unos segundos porque regreso la mirada a ese par que se notaba estaban teniendo sexo.

\- Incluso en tu boda, Potter… - Habló en un tono bastante enojado.

La pareja reacciono bastante espantada, se separaron, él se acomodó el pantalón y ella recogió sus interiores del suelo al tiempo que se bajaba el vestido, miro a ambos un momento mientras tragaba pesado mirando de reojo a Harry.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?! – gritó el, pero entonces recordó su situación empujando a un lado a la chica de rasgos asiáticos, esta solo apretó en un puño sus interiores.

\- Yo… Yo me tengo que ir – dirigió una mirada al azabache sonriendo como la cómplice que era para apartarse y salir corriendo de esa habitación, tuvo que encontrar un baño donde podría asearse un poco y volver a ponerse sus interiores.

Draco se acercó a Harry cogiéndolo de la comisa de forma violenta mientras lo miraba con un desprecio tal que seguro el otro temería, pero no, este era tan altanero que solo sonrió de medio lado.

\- ¿Me golpearas?... ¿Harás un escándalo?... Eso solo hará que Ginny no quiera volver a verte – había acertado justo, ahora el rubio estaba demasiado lastimado como para sufrir otro ataque de la pelirroja, fue entonces cuando soltó al azabache no sin antes empujarlo violentamente cosa que le hizo caer al suelo.

\- Eres un maldito Harry… eres una persona despreciable… el profesor Snape siempre tuvo razón en lo que decía, tú, tu padre…. Lo triste es que eso solo lo sabemos tú y yo - sin decir más este solamente salió de esa habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, estaba realmente enojado, sentía que quería matar a alguien.

Se decidió a ir a buscar a Pansy, quería irse de ahí, pero entonces vio a Hermione salir del cuarto donde estaba la pelirroja, al parecer iba a supervisar todo pues se fue directamente a las escaleras, no supo que le paso en ese momento, fue un impulso que dicto su cuerpo. Caminó a paso decidido hacía la habitación, al abrir la puerta se quedó mirando un momento a la pelirroja que lo observó a través del espejo.

\- Draco… - murmuró bajito para ponerse de pie y girarse hacía el sonriendo un poco - ¿Cómo esta Harry?... – preguntó enseguida al notar que se iba a formar un silencio incómodo.

Draco no respondió, camino a ella cerrando la puerta tras él, esta solo dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que choco con el tocador y entonces cuando el llegó a ella llevó una mano a su cintura y la otra a su nuca para sujetarla firme, así acercar sus labios a los de ella dando así el primer… y quizás… último beso.

Sus labios se unieron tan suave, encajando perfectamente, como si hubieran estado hechos por el mismo molde, los ojos de ella estaban abiertos a causa de la sorpresa, Draco no se movió pues esperaba una respuesta negativa, solo mantuvo unido sus labios, pero entonces ella cerró los ojos lentamente, deslizó lentamente las manos al pecho del rubio, fue entonces que empezaron a besarse de una forma tierna, ni siquiera era apasionada, era un beso delicado, cariñoso, lleno de amor, pero justo cuando Draco iba abrazarla, esta reaccionó, por que abrió los ojos de golpe y con sus manos lo empujó para que la dejara.

\- Draco… ¿Por qué haces esto?... – preguntó mientras a sus ojos empezaba a asomar el llanto. Llevó el dorso de su mano hacía sus labios mientras temblaba a causa de la culpa y la sorpresa.

\- Ginny…. Tú me quieres a mi… lo acabas de demostrar – Exclamó cogiéndola de los brazos mientras la miraba a los ojos.

\- ¡No!... ¡Amo a Harry!... ¡Eres mi amigo, Draco! ¡No hagas esto más difícil! – suplicó forcejeando para que le soltara pero este término abrazándola fuertemente, pegándola a su pecho.

\- ¡Él te engaña!... ¡Estaba con Cho! – gritó apretándola contra él, pero eso fue algo que ella no pudo soportar.

La pelirroja sacó fuerzas que no sabía que tenía y lo empujó para que la soltara, seguidamente le dio una tremenda bofetada que le hizo girar el rostro e inclinarse levemente al lado contrario.

Las lágrimas de ella empezaron a caer mientras temblaba, era muy difícil para ella, se sentía tan mal, tan confundida que no pudo reaccionar de buena manera.

\- Lo amo a él… Entiende… Estas confundido, no me quieres a mí – El no respondió solo se quedó mirando al suelo, las lágrimas habían empezado a caer también. Fue entonces que se escuchó que se abrió la puerta, enseguida ella empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas y volvió a sentarse donde antes para retocarse el maquillaje, todo de forma disimulada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la voz de quien había entrado, era Hermione que volvía con una caja en las manos, al parecer eran las zapatillas.

Ninguno de los dos respondió, la pelirroja evitaba mirar a Draco a través del espejo, todo se volvió un silencio tan incómodo, y la tensión era tan fuerte que hasta se tocaba en el aire.

\- Se feliz… Ginny – destruido, y dándose por derrotado, se dio vuelta pasando totalmente de la existencia de la castaña, salió de aquel lugar con apuro, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer en ese momento.

Antes de siquiera asomarse al resto de gente, con sus mangas se secó las lágrimas para volver a alzarse como el caballero que era. Salió viendo a Pansy recibiendo a los invitados en la puerta principal más no la llamó, solo va directo hacía su auto de donde saco aquel regalo así volver evitando la entrada principal, apenas miraba la caja y recordaba aquella carta que escribió durante la noche cuando no pudo dormir, la dejó ahí dentro para que ella lo leyera, de esa manera quería confesar su amor, no de la manera en que lo hizo. Dejó el regalo junto al resto y fue entonces que Pansy pudo darse cuenta del estado del rubio, dejó lo que hacía y caminó a él para cogerlo de la mano con cuidado.

\- Vámonos – pidió sin más, no quería explicaciones, solo quería sacarlo de ahí.

El asintió para empezar a caminar fuera del lugar hasta donde estaba el auto, fue ahí donde se quebró, pues la canción de las nupcias empezó a sonar, abrazó fuertemente a pelinegra, la apretó mientras lloraba y esta respondió el abrazo apoyándole.

\- Ella respondió… ella también siente algo por mi… no puedo dejar que se case… - Susurró con la voz quebrada, se notaba que estaba reteniéndose en su llanto.

\- No Draco… Ella está ahí, seguro ya frente al juez… no puedes hacer nada… - murmuró como respuesta, era cruel pero era la total verdad sobre eso.

\- ¡No!... – Exclamó el rubio separándose mirando a la pelinegra con seguridad - ¡Ella me beso!... ¡La conozco!, tiene dudas… está dudando… ¡Aun puedo recuperarla! – Estaba tan seguro y a la vez convencido de sus palabras.

\- ¡No es así!, Date cuenta, ella está ahí con Harry, esta toda su familia, no va a dejarlo – Lo cogió del brazo para detenerlo, no quería que se metiera en problemas, sabía que si iba el más lastimado sería el.

\- Voy a tener, a la mujer que amo – tomó la mano de Pansy apartándola de su brazo, sin más se dio vuelta para caminar de nuevo hacía donde se estaba llevando a cabo la boda.

La pelirroja miraba al suelo, no podía pensar claramente, no escuchaba lo que el juez decía, no hasta que este mismo casi grito su nombre, levanto la mirada y luego la dirigió a su futuro esposo.

\- Ginevra Weasley… Si aceptas a Harry Potter como tu esposo, firma el acta – Repitió por enésima vez aquel juez.

Ella ni siquiera se había percatado de que Harry ya había firmado, se suponía que los dos lo hacían pero ella estaba perdida, por lo que aún no había firmado. Por un momento sintió miedo a tomar aquel bolígrafo pero aun así lo hizo, sin disimulo giró un poco viendo a su familia sonreír, a los invitados alegres, entre ellos a Cho Chang que no parecía muy feliz, pero eso no era lo que ella estaba buscando, por ultimo miro hacía la entrada como si esperara a alguien.

\- Ginevra Weasley… - volvió a llamarla el juez.

\- Lo siento… - se disculpó de forma baja mirando de reojo a su futuro esposo.

Cogió el bolígrafo con la mano temblorosa para apoyar la punta a donde debía firmar, parecía esperar algo, se notaba muy dudosa, todos se daban cuenta, pero aun así, termino por firmar, dando por sentado su matrimonio con Potter.

\- ¡Draco! – Gritó Pansy cuando este estaba por entrar – Cumpliré mi promesa… por tu bien… perdón… - saco su varita de su bolso apuntando a la espalda del rubio, ella realmente no deseaba eso, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, lo había prometido – Obliviate


	11. Capítulo 10 Cuento de hadas

**Capítulo 10. Cuento de hadas**

Todo lo que quedaba era un cuarto gigante, lleno de cuadros con pinturas que ella había hecho, todo y cada uno de ellos reflejando cada recuerdo, todo destruyendo sus sueños.

En ellas se notaba a un chico de cabellos azabaches, de anteojos redondos, y a una chica de rasgos asiáticos y cabello negro, se notaban felices, siendo una pareja que cualquiera envidiaría.

Durante esos cinco años que pasaron, Ginny pintó cientos de cuadros, ahogándose en su tristeza, encerrada en su habitación, pues al momento de la separación volvió a la madriguera. Había perdido tanto peso que ya no se notaba su apariencia total, quería morirse, desaparecer, sentía que su vida ya no tenía existencia alguna y ese día, ya no pudo soportarlo más.

Rodeaba de todas esas pinturas que reflejaban a Harry y a su amante Cho, sintiendo un abismo profundo que ya la había consumido, quiso destruirlo todo para ser feliz pero se terminó destruyendo ella.

Se escuchaban los gritos a través de su puerta, la había sellado con un potente hechizo para que nadie entrara.

Sentada en el suelo, con las piernas en w y los brazos colgados a sus costados, a su alrededor había un gran charco de sangre que producía su brazo izquierdo, en su mano derecha sostenía un vaso roto de cristal, en ese momento se había roto totalmente, su última obra había sido terminada, pero este mostraba a una pareja diferente, era un chico rubio a lado de una morena, ambos sonriendo, ambos siendo felices, sujetos de la mano, despreocupados de la vida.

¿Cuál había sido su propósito desde un principio?... ¿Solo eran palabras vacías?... si, las palabras se las lleva el viento, el papel se vuelve cenizas, todo había sido una vil mentira y ella había vuelto a cometer un error, tropezó la misma piedra dos veces, se ahogó en sus ilusiones.

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, tan pesadas, y tan profundas, quizás aún más que la primera vez.

-Flash Back-

Al fin llegaron a Noruega, pudieron haberse ido a Hawái, o alguno de esos lugares donde suelen ir los recién casados, pero no, ella quería ir a ese país por el hecho de que había mucha naturaleza, altas montañas, todo tan verde que le recordaba a casa en primavera, y también podrían ver dragones, lo que le agradaba, sin embargo hubo un gran problema, Harry había preferido ir a un hotel de lujo en la ciudad de Bergen, que ir a una cabaña en medio del bosque, perdía sentido pues no era lo que ella deseaba, pero aun así parecía interesante, no estaba tan mal puesto que ahora ella estaba con su esposo.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, ella vestía un hermoso vestido negro un poco pegado, con tirantes finos y un ligero escote por el pecho, no era de usar ese tipo de ropa, pero por esta ocasión lo hizo, se vistió como otros le dijeron con tal de gustarle más a Harry, con tal de que fueran más unidos.

Después de tomar la cena en el bufet del hotel, subieron a su habitación, ella no podía negar que estaba muy nerviosa, pues era obvio lo que sucedería esa noche, aunque la idea de que tuvieran que seguir un protocolo era hasta cierta forma muy molesto, como si la sociedad demandara que debían tener relaciones horas después de la boda, no tendría problemas si lo hubieran hecho antes, pero la cosa era que nunca había visto a Harry desnudo, ni el a ella, solo con una persona había terminado exhibida, y era con Draco Malfoy.

A penas llegaron a la habitación ella corrió a su baño, estando ahí se desnudó para meterse a la ducha, debía bañarse antes de que tuvieran algo, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa, ansiosa y temerosa de lo que fuera a pasar. Por su parte Harry solo se quitó la ropa quedando en bóxer, no era para nada romántico, pero iba intentar serlo, tenía mucho que ocultar.

Iba a entrar al baño cuando escuchó que sonó su móvil, perdió todo interés en su esposa que se encontraba arreglándose para él, enseguida cogió el móvil para salir al balcón, cerro la ventana corrediza tras el para poder responder a la llamada tranquilamente.

\- ¿Llegaste? – preguntó con su voz tan varonil de siempre. Había mucho frió pero no podía entrar y arriesgarse a que Ginny lo escuchara. Después de recibir una respuesta positiva de parte del emisor, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, una llena de perversión a la vez de crueldad – Estamos en el Quality Hotel Edvard Grieg, tienes una de mis tarjetas, dala, luego pasare a firmar – sin más colgó la llamada, pero justo cuando iba a entrar, un mensaje llegó al mismo.

"Tengo celos de ella"

Una sonrisa de nuevo se formó en aquellos delgados labios, se sentía realmente alzado, tener dos mujeres a sus pies, usarlas como quería, eso era lo mejor, a cada una le decía lo que quería escuchar y así podría mantenerlas contentas.

"Pensaré en ti cuando la toque, lo hago por que debo, pero tú eres lo que deseo ahora"

Aquella respuesta tenía mucha verdad, si no había tomado aún a Ginny es porque no le atraía de forma sexual, se le hacía demasiado puritana como para tener algo con ella, a diferencia de Cho, que demostraba ser una mujer cada que se veían, sin necesidad de que le tocara le hacía sentir la excitación, estaba seguro de que terminaría pensando en aquella asiática, porque no podría decir que Ginny fuera a excitarlo.

Entró de nuevo a la habitación, apagó el móvil para dejarlo sobre el buró, así no los molestarían ahora que necesitaba concentrarse; de nuevo regresó a la cama acomodándose, fue entonces que la puerta del baño se abrió.

\- Harry… no mires, en verdad me da vergüenza – exclamó la pelirroja asomando solo su cabeza a través de lo que había abierto.

\- Ven amor, eres preciosa como sea – todo para que se apurara de una maldita vez y terminara con eso, quería ir a ver a la mujer que de verdad le satisficiera.

\- Bien… - suspiro para darse confianza, enseguida salió mostrando su cuerpo semi desnudo, solo llevaba encima la típica lencería blanca que usaban las mujeres, su cuerpo delineado, su piel pálida y blanca, su cabello aun húmedo pero peinado cayendo por sus hombros, un maquillaje muy natural pero que resaltaba un poco sus facciones, era muy hermosa, pero lo que daba por sentado todo, era esa mirada llena de desconfianza, inocencia, no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar, tenía tanto miedo, pero era hora, sabía que Harry la cuidaría.

\- Tan hermosa… - él se levantó de donde estaba para acercarse a ella a paso lento.

La pelirroja se quedó mirando a los ojos de su ya esposo, se sentía profundamente feliz, nadie podría sacarla de ese momento, estaba tan enamorada de él, o al menos, eso creía, por que al momento que el la tomó entre sus brazos, llevando una mano a su nuca y la otra a su cintura, no pudo evitar recordar cuando Draco la tomó de la misma manera, hasta se puso bastante nerviosa con el hecho de que viniera a su mente aquel recuerdo, se suponía debía olvidarlo totalmente, debía borrarlo de su memoria, estaba mal. Apretó los labios cuando Harry intento besarla cosa que hizo que el la soltada, como si se diera cuenta de aquel rechazo.

\- Tranquila… - murmuró a su oído antes de volver a sus labios y empezar a besarla de una forma que nunca antes hizo.

Intentó seguir los besos del azabache, pero estos eran demasiado intensos, nunca la había besado así, no era tierno, parecía el beso de un pervertido cualquiera. Con sus manos apretó los hombros de este, se suponía debía ser lindo pero no lo estaba siendo. Se apartó de sus labios y bajo por el cuello de esta, sentía que se le revolvía el estómago, ¿Estaba bien eso?, no era lindo, no era como lo que sintió cuando el rubio la beso.

Poco a poco las caricias de Harry iban subiendo de tono, hasta el punto en que ambos se encontraban en la cama desnudos, no iba a negarlo, le causaba ciertas sensaciones en el cuerpo, pero era normal, es una humana la cual tiene esos mismas sensaciones, pero no podía negar que le hacía sentir repulsión, como si se avergonzara de lo que estaba haciendo, sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, como si estuviera engañando a alguien.

Cuando al final tomó su virginidad ella se quejó, le había las timado tanto, le había dolido, cosa que no se esperó, él había sido demasiado cruel, rápido y hasta brusco, ya no deseaba seguir una vez que pudo ver hasta sangre en las sabanas, pero tampoco sabía si era correcto rechazar a su esposo de esa manera, por lo que siguió dejando que la usara hasta que termino, lo que se le hizo extraño, fue que usara un condón, era demasiado inexperta en esas cosas, pero ella realmente creía que las parejas casadas no lo usaban.

Apenas todo terminó, tiró de las sabanas para cubrir su desnudes, de reojo miraba a su esposo, el cual solo se acomodó para dormir dándole la espalda, apretó los labios mientras se acomodaba dándole la espalda también, ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?... sentía como si hubieran abusado sexualmente de ella, pero sabía que no era así, apretó los ojos mientras las lágrimas se filtraban por sus parpados, no hizo ningún ruido, no quería preocuparlo, así que apuró a ponerse de pie envuelta en las sabanas para ir directo al baño.

Ahí se bañó de nuevo, pero, como esas sabanas resultaron manchadas, se ocupó de lavarlas en la enorme tina, le dolía el cuerpo, de forma más específica, le dolía en la zona donde su esposo había irrumpido tan violentamente.

Cuando termino dejo las sabanas por todo el lavabo para que se secara, luego tomo una toalla para salir ella envuelta, así poder dirigirse a su maleta, apenas habían pasado dos horas, ella sintió que paso una eternidad. Se puso su pijama, cogió otras sabanas, y por ultimo volvió a su cama para acostarse a lado de él dándole la espalda como él se la daba.

Se quedó profundamente dormida, no supo cuando durmió exactamente, pero al abrir los ojos alrededor de las 4:30 am, se levantó por las ganas de ir al baño, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que a su lado no estuviera Harry, sin preocuparse se puso de pie, pero cuando fue al baño y entró, se dio cuenta de que él no estaba ahí. Como era urgente, concluyó su necesidad natural y enseguida cogió una de sus batas para dormir, había mucho frio a decir verdad. Empezó a buscar por toda la habitación ya que era muy amplia, sin embargo, no lo encontró; no quiso salir de su habitación para ir por él, el hotel era muy grande y no se quería perder así que volvió a la cama, por un momento cogió su móvil para mirarlo, no había ninguna llamada, realmente estaba esperando hablar con su amigo, pero temía que estuviera molesto por lo que paso. Suspiro un poco y volvió a acomodarse para dormir.

Volvió a despertarse a las 10:00 am, estaba cansada por lo que había pasado aquella noche, por eso era normal que se despertara tan tarde. Se dio un baño sin mojar su cabello, cepillo sus dientes y vistió, Harry seguía sin aparecer pero a esa hora creía que estaría en el bufet desayunando.

Al terminar de arreglarse, salió por la habitación, no necesitaba cargar una llave pues les daban un código, así que no había necesidad de eso. Bajo hasta donde estaba el restaurant, más no lo vio, solo se aproximó a una mesa con tal de esperar a que apareciera, pero no lo hizo, no podía negar que estaba preocupada, así que se decidió a marcarle, fue entonces que escucho el ringtone que él tenía a lo lejos, se levantó y camino entre las mesas para dirigirse al sonido, pero cuando estaba a unos metros pudo verlo, más no solo, se dio cuenta como este miraba el celular y cortaba la llamada en vez de responderla.

El… no estaba solo, estaba sentado frente a una chica, y no era cualquiera, era ni más, ni menos, que Cho Chang… ¿Qué hacía ella allí?, ¿Por qué estaba con su esposo?, ahora… todos y cada una de las palabras que Draco le menciono empezaron a retumbar en su cabeza.

\- Harry…

/Gracias por todos sus comentarios hasta ahora, y seguir tan cariñosamente a esta historia.


	12. Capítulo 11 El sol no salió

**Capítulo 11. El sol no salió**

La pelirroja no supo porque reaccionó de esa forma, era la primera vez que se portaba de esa manera. Cogió la copa de vino que estaba en la mesa y le lanzó a la cara el contenido a aquella chica, esta solo soltó un respingo por lo helado de la bebida además por qué estaba realmente sorprendida, Harry estaba sumamente pálido con ello, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero el ver como agredían a Cho provocó que se levantara de golpe.

\- Eres una zorra Cho Chang… - susurró Ginny con una mirada llena de enojo, pero a la vez lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos.

\- ¡Ginevra! – Gritó el azabache como respuesta, fue entonces que la pelirroja se le quedó mirando con un gesto que nunca había hecho – No te permito que la toques… ¡Discúlpate!

\- ¿Es en serio Harry?... – Cuestionó conforme bajaba la mirada, apretaba sus manos tratando de soportar esa bilis que le estaba causando, pero en un arranque de ira, no se fue contra él, solo levantó la mano para darle una bofetada a Cho, pero justo cuando su mano iba a impactar contra aquella mejilla, su esposo la detuvo - ¡Suéltame! – Gritó empezando a forcejear con este que enseguida le sujetó de las manos para que no se soltara, toda la gente del restaurante los miraba sin comprender nada.

\- ¡Cállate! – La jaloneó a su gusto, sabía que estaban llamando mucho la atención así que técnicamente le arrastró hasta fuera del restaurante.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes defenderla?! – lo empujó, le empezó a golpear en el pecho con tal de sacarle la verdad, que confesara todo, que dijera lo estúpida que había sido, quería escucharlo de él.

Estaba haciendo tal escándalo, que Harry perdió completamente los estribos, nunca había puesto una mano en ella y en ese momento lo hizo, le sentó un gran golpe a mano abierta con el dorso de esta justo en su mejilla; por la fuerza del impacto Ginny se curveó ligeramente hacia el lado contrario mientras de su comisura se asomaba algo de sangre, enseguida se llevó la mano hacía la zona afectada, sin decir absolutamente nada, solo se quedó callada mirando al vacío.

\- Ginny… lo siento… y-yo… no sé qué m-me-me pa-paso – el azabache estaba tan sorprendido que no podía evitar tartamudear.

Aun así, ella no respondió, solo se dio vuelta para retirarse a su cuarto, pero este sujetó su muñeca para girarla hacía el, ella no opuso resistencia, solo sintió los labios de su esposo contra los suyos. Una vez que el besó, este le abrazó con fuerza, ella apenas subió sus manos para sujetarlo por los costados, pues sobre aquel hombro, veía aquella chica asiática mirándole despreocupada, los había seguido.

 _\- Fin del Flash Back –-_

El cuerpo de la pelirroja se encontraba tendido sobre aquel piso de madera, no podía dejar de mirar su última obra, todos los recuerdos venían a su mente, pero por alguna razón, el ver ese cuadro le afectaba más que los otros, ese mostraba a su amigo, los otros a su exesposo.

Poco a poco iba perdiendo la consciencia, los gritos fuera de la habitación no cesaban. Poco a poco empezó a sentir como la luz se intensificaba tanto que provocaba ceguera, ya no estaba enterada de lo que pasaba, pero no se arrepentía de su decisión.

\- ¡Ginny! – Se escuchaban los gritos de una mujer mayor, aquellos gritos que le pertenecían a Molly.

Se escuchaban algunos hechizos para abrir, pero ninguno funcionaba contra aquella puerta, fue entonces que se estucho un "bombarda" de parte de una voz masculina pero joven, una voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de los Weasley. Una parte de la pared cayó despedazada, fue cuando pudieron acceder.

Todos entraron corriendo, los gritos de Molly al ver a su hija desangrada, en el suelo, casi sin consciencia, no se hicieron esperar. Se dejó caer al suelo mientras se abrazaba a Arthur, aquella mujer no resistiría perder a otro hijo.

\- ¡Ginny! – gritó un chico rubio que corrió hasta ella para sujetarle de las mejillas para sacudirla esperando a que se despertara, pero este apenas le miró con los ojos idos. – Maldición… que hiciste… no nos dará tiempo de llegar al hospital. – Era biólogo, conocía sobre la anatomía humana, y toda la sangre que esta había perdido significaba algo grave - ¡Pansy, amor, pásame mi varita! – ordenó.

\- No me llames así… - se quejó la morena al tiempo que le entregaba su varita al rubio, se sentía preocupada, pero no sabía lo que el haría.

El rubio temblaba, como si temiera a perder aquella a chica, tenía la ropa y manos manchadas de sangre ya, apunto la varita en el gran corte del brazo de la pelirroja, cada vez se sentía más alterado, el no entendía por qué, pero su subconsciente parecía que sí.

\- Draco… vuelve… - apenas era audible su quebrantada voz, el apenas pudo entender, ella no dejaba de llorar, estiró una mano a la mejilla de él, apenas le mancho con algo de sangre y su mano cayó con violencia, había perdido el conocimiento.

El gritó de Molly se escuchó por toda la casa, Arthur la abrazaba con fuerza para que no se acercara, estaban al borde de perder a su única hija.

\- Por favor funciona… - No tenía idea de si fuera el hechizo correcto, porque era un contra hechizo, pero era lo único que conocía – Vulnera Sanentur… vulnera sanentur… vulnera sanentur – repitió aquel hechizo, pudo respirar cuando noto como esa sangre volvía por aquella herida que poco a poco empezaba a cicatrizar. – gracias… - murmuró bajito, pero lo peor no había pasado, aquella chica no estaba respirando fue entonces que dejo la varita para apoyar sus manos en el pecho de esta para empezar un bombeo sobre esta.

Ginny había sufrido un paro por la pérdida de sangre, aunque ya la había recuperado, su corazón se había detenido. Draco seguía impulsándose, bombeando con violencia, aplicando el RCP tan bien como podía, se detuvo para acercarse a oír su respiración, pero no le quedo de otra que apretar la nariz de esta y darle respiración de boca a boca.

Una, dos, tres… fue hasta la cuarta vez que se escuchó un tirón de aire luego acompañado de una tos violenta, Ginny había vuelto a respirar, el rubio estaba cansada con la mirada hacía ella que apenas empezaba a abrir sus ojos, estaba seguro que iba a abrazarla que Molly casi lo aventó a un lado, lo comprendía, estaba preocupada, así que solo le dejó abrazar a su hija.

\- Tienen que llevarla al hospital… y… denle esto cuando este bien – el rubio saco de entre un bolsillo de su traje un sobre blanco, lo extendió a los padres de la pelirroja que sin dudarlo lo tomaron – Por eso he venido, en fin… me retiro – sonrió un poco solamente para tomar de la mano a la morena para guiarla a la salida de la madriguera.

 **\- Flash Back -**

Muchos dicen que después del primer grito, después del primer empujón, estos vienen seguidos de una serie de los mismos, cada vez más fuertes, cada vez más denigrantes y humillantes. Los días que se suponían serían los más bellos de su vida, fueron los más repugnantes, porque no solo sabía que esa mujer estaba en el mismo hotel, Harry una noche llegó ebrio al cuarto de hotel y abusó de ella continuas veces, aunque suplicó y rogó que la dejara. Su esposo se disculpó, ella de nuevo lo perdonó, tan poco se quería que soportaba aquellos tratos, sin embargo, no fue la única vez.

Cuando volvieron a Londres, no fueron a la casa de Hermione, Harry había comprado la casa donde los Dursley vivían, a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto, la casa era muy bonita a decir verdad, pero aun con todo lo que había pasado, le preocupaba que Harry se sintiera mal con los recuerdos que había ahí.

Mientras revisaba cada rincón de la casa, llegó a uno de los cuartos donde estaban todos los regalos de la boda acomodados, esperaba que nadie regalara comida, o que se echara a perder muy rápido, llamó a Harry pero este estaba arreglando cosas de la mudanza, aun debían llegar muebles, así que sin esperar y con emoción, empezó a abrir uno a uno los regalos.

Todo se reducía a lencería, cosas para el hogar, ropa para ella, uno que otro juguete sexual y corbatas para Harry, no fue tan emotivo como creyó, al final, encontró una pequeña caja, plana y ancha, era muy extraño, por un momento pensó que serían chocolates, los cuales seguro estarían rancios y derretidos, era una lástima total.

Quitó el envoltorio con ayuda de unas tijeras, por fin dejo a la vista una caja negra, sobre ella había unas letras en mayúscula "DG" no logró comprender el significado de eso. Abrió la caja lentamente encontrándose con aquel collar de diamante morado, o eso creyó ella, realmente no conocía sobre joyería, así que para ella, todo lo que tuviera esa apariencia, era diamante de colores.

Sujeto el bello dije, era tan brillante, con los detalles de oro blanco decorándolo alrededor, como estaba sujeto en la cadenita, nunca le habían regalado algo así en toda su vida, ni siquiera su esposo. Se levantó de donde estaba sentada sujetando la caja con el collar, camino por la habitación hasta donde había un tocador vacío, había algunos muebles que seguro dejaron los tíos de Harry. Dejó el paquete en la mesa del mismo para sacarlo y así colocarlo alrededor de su cuello, pasando sus manos hacía atrás para poder sujetar el broche, se miró en el espejo admirando como resaltaba en su blanca piel, con su dedo índice y anular, acarició con cuidado aquella piedra morada, estaba tan fascinada que hasta después se dio cuenta que debajo de donde estaba el collar, había una carta.

Con cuidado la sacó para poder examinarla, en el sobre no había nada, ningún nombre, ni una inicial, nada, solo era el sobre en blanco. Lo abrió, metió sus dedos para tirar de la carta, era una hoja doblada, así que la coloco en su estado original, estaba en una letra un poco cursiva, se notaba que fue hecho a pluma y tinta.

 _"Ginny, preciosa niña inocente, puede que lo que hay aquí escrito te sorprenda, pero era necesario decirte las cosas de esta manera, de frente no podría, porque me rendiría ante tus ojos como el cobarde que soy._

 _No soy el gran hombre que he aparentado ser, no ante ti, si tú estás frente a mí, pierdo, si estas ante mí, no hay manera de que pueda hablar correctamente de mis sentimientos, pero ahora seré directo, aunque quizás ya lo sepas, eres más inteligente de lo que crees._

 _Te amo, estoy seguro de que nadie lo ha hecho como yo, te amo tanto que luche contra mi mejor juicio, a los deseos de mi familia sobre mi futuro, a los estatus sociales, a el renombre que me mi familia tenía en el mundo mágico, abandoné todo, al principio para huir de lo que me recordaba a ti, pero ahora me doy cuenta, que dejé todo, solo para poder estar contigo, todo solo para pedirte que te quedaras a mi lado y acabaras con mi dolor, con esta agonía que me consume._

 _Te amo con la mayor de las intensidades, y por qué te amo quise protegerte, cuidarte, que nadie te hiriera, pero si estás leyendo estas líneas es porque fallé, es porque no pude alejarte de quien más te heriría._

 _El collar no es nada comparado a todo lo que quería brindarte, quería ser yo quien lo pusiera en tu cuello, pero tal vez tu ahora esposo lo hizo, o tú lo hiciste sola, aun así, quería darte un último obsequio, tan valioso y genuino como tú, porque cuando estés leyendo esto, ya no formaras parte de mis recuerdos, soy tan cobarde que huiré ahora de mis sentimientos por ti, los borraré, estoy seguro que sabes la manera, mi amor por ti fue sincero, desde el momento que te vi en los baños de prefectos, cuando te salve de esa bludger, desde cada momento que sequé tus lágrimas, siempre por amor… así que aunque mi mente te olvide, mi corazón siempre te recordara, siempre golpeara mi pecho en tu presencia, siempre…_

 _Tu fiel amigo;_

 _Draco Malfoy. "_

Conforme leía aquellas líneas las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, se sentía confundida, como si hubiera hecho un gran daño a un ser amado, nunca había definido sus sentimientos por Draco, siempre fue su mejor amigo, pero cuando la beso, cuando leyó esas palabras, sintió que su corazón se partía y en su mente un derrumbe, ni siquiera su esposo causaba esas emociones.

Volvió a leer de nuevo "Aunque mi mente te olvide" esas palabras fueron las que más le hirieron, pues estaba segura de lo que se había hecho.

Dejó la carta en el tocador y saco su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón para buscar el número de Draco, una vez que lo localizo, sin dudas ni titubeos, toco a la llamada, pego la bocina a su oreja, pero lo que escucho solo ocasiono que dejara caer el móvil al suelo.

-El número que usted marco, no existe-

Sin poder soportarlo cruzó sus brazos sobre el tocador para recargar su frente en estos, las lágrimas caían hasta la hoja de papel, el dolor era tan intenso que sentía ahogarse, que sentía que no había solución, que se había equivocado, sentía que era la peor persona del mundo… lo extrañaba, necesitaba oír su voz, salir con el de nuevo, solo él, Draco Malfoy, ese estúpido engreído que sacaba de sus pensamientos a Harry, que dominaba sus sentidos, ese desgraciado que le hacía llorar sin ni siquiera hablar… empezaba a creer, que ella realmente, correspondía a sus sentimientos, pero que ya era demasiado tarde.

 **\- Fin del Flash Back -**

 _ **/Gracias por seguir tan fielmente esta historia, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, estos me animan a seguir.**_


	13. Capítulo 12 Espejismos

**Capítulo 12. Espejismos**

Después de aquel obliviate, la vida de Draco tomó un mejor curso, se sentía tranquilo, como si nadie hubiera entrado a su vida a perturbarla, todo iba por donde debía, no había romances con alguien que no encajaba, con alguien que ni siquiera lo miraba más allá que como un amigo, ya no sufría por las noches, ya no miraba su móvil esperando una llamada que nunca llegaría.

Aun cuando ya no vivía pensando en alguien, en su pecho sentía un enorme vacío, como cuando guardas algo importante y luego no recuerdas donde lo dejaste, ese tipo de sentimiento emergía en aquel chico, pero cuando veía a su amiga Pansy era como si este fuera llenado, por alguna razón, ella le hacía sonreír aunque esta no paraba de rechazarlo, el no acababa de comprender, pues recordaba muy bien que un día estando ebrio la beso, pero no recordaba la razón por la cual se emborrachó.

Todo era muy confuso a decir verdad, pero no le hacía sospechar nada, algo como "Estar enamorado de una Weasley" era una cosa inconcebible, un pensamiento que no podría ni siquiera deslizarse por su cabeza, eso era imposible, pues ahora, aquel rubio, era tal y como fue en un principio, aunque un poco más maduro.

El primer año fue un poco difícil, había cosas que extrañamente no podía recordar, hasta el mismo se practicó análisis para descartar cualquier enfermedad que pudiera estar desarrollando, pero no dio resultado a nada, tiempo después ya se había adaptado perfectamente, visitaba con frecuencia a sus padres, invitaba a citas a su amiga Pansy, trabajaba, era la vida que todo Malfoy debía llevar.

 _*Dos años antes del intento de suicidio*_

Era un día de invierno, el asfalto estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve, no podía mentir, era hermoso ver como todo se teñía de algo tan puro como el blanco, sentía que era el mejor momento para tener una cita con Pansy y por fin declararse como debía, había comprado con anterioridad un anillo compromiso, tenía un pequeño diamante incrustado, se sentía nervioso, pero por alguna razón incomodo, como si no fuera la primera vez que le regalaba algo como eso a alguien.

Llegó en su auto al departamento de la chica castaña, esta lo esperaba fuera, no iba tan arreglada, eso le gustaba, era muy sencilla, además con aquel frio tampoco era como para portar un vestido corto, con escote y demás, le gustaba verla así, con ese enorme abrigo, unos jeans, sus botas y una mala coleta, no había nada más sincero que ver a tu chico sin arreglar, aunque para ella no era su chico, solo era su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Dónde comeremos?, pude preparar algo de sopa en casa, ¿Por qué te empeñas en ir a restaurantes? – reprochó aquella chica al tiempo que se ponía el cinturón, había decidido hacer eso antes que él se lo pusiera a ella, tenía sentimientos fuertes hacía a Draco, pero por lo que había hecho no podía corresponder y si lo tenía tan cerca, seguro no sería tan fuerte.

\- Es una sorpresa, ¿No puedo ser amable con mi novia? – él sonrió con su manera tan arrogante de ser, lo que solo provocó que ella lo golpeara.

\- ¡Ya! , ¡No soy tu novia!, ¿Por qué le dices a todos eso?, hasta tus padres empiezan a preguntar – se quejó por ello, qué más quisiera que aquellos sentimientos que él decía tener fueran reales, pero ella sabía que todos eran reflejo de lo que el sentía por Ginny.

Draco no respondió, solo soltó una risa, estaba tan seguro de sí mismo, estaba totalmente seguro de que ella lo amaba, tanto como el la "amaba" a ella.

Condujo por un rato mientras hablaban de trabajo, sobre nuevos proyectos que tenían en mente, a veces bromeaban, el rubio la molestaba, ella se quejaba, eran los típicos mejores amigos. Pronto llegaron a un lujoso restaurante, era de esos que tienen un chico que lleva el auto a estacionar, era la primera vez que él la llevaba a un lugar como aquel. Se bajó del auto cuando el vallet le abrió la puerta, tan solo se quedó uno segundos esperando al otro hasta que llegó a su lado para entrar al restaurante, se quitó su abrigo para entregarlo quedándose con un ligero suéter, al parecer dentro había calefacción.

\- ¿A qué se debe que me trajeras a este lugar?, ¿Acaso estas muriendo? – bromeó mientras se adelantaba a donde le llevaba la hosts, al parecer el rubio había reservado.

\- Solo… ya lo veras – se sentía emocionado, pero por algún momento llegó a sentir algo de miedo, como si fuera a ser rechazado, se sentía identificado.

Sin más se sentó donde le señalaron, se sentía realmente agradecida, porque hacía mucho que no visitaba un lugar tan bonito y caro. Cuando Draco escogió el vino y este fue servido, enseguida cogió la copa para dar un ligero sorbo, sabía muy bien, al parecer era uno de los más caros.

Platicaron de nuevo, ella evitaba a toda costa cualquier platica que les llevara al pasado, prefería hablar siempre de lo que sucedía en esos días, riéndose, contando chistes y haciendo bromas, antes no se llevaban tanto así, pero ahora podían expresarse con más libertad.

Después de su cena un postre fue llevado a su mesa, era uno donde lo que más se destacaba, era el helado, a pesar de que fuera estaba congelándose, era sumamente delicioso. Ella en realidad se la estaba pasando bien, al final, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Draco Malfoy, tener esos momentos con él, eran de lo más valioso.

Pero entonces toda su felicidad se esfumo de la misma manera que su sonrisa, pues vio el momento en que una chica pelirroja y un azabache de gafas entraban al mismo restaurante, no sabía si sería bueno que Draco y Ginny se encontraran, porque estaba segura de que no soportaría verlo sufrir por ella de nuevo.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el rubio, se giró un poco para mirar hacía la entrada sin embargo ella llevó una mano sobre la de este que estaba apoyada en la mesa, provocando que el volviera a mirarla - ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Te sientes mal?

\- No, no pasa nada, solo… que vi un chico sumamente atractivo pasar, y me saludó – fue lo más evasivo que pudo inventar.

\- ¿Intentas ponerme celoso?, no lo lograras, tu estas enamorada de mi – soltó una risa, era demasiado vanidoso.

Ella no respondió a eso, solo bajó su mirada, realmente se sentía mal, pésima, si él seguía haciendo eso, estaba segura que no resistiría e iba a corresponder a esos falsos sentimientos.

\- Pansy... – le llamó, una vez que esta levantó la mirada a él, Draco se puso de pie para caminar hacia ella, sin importarle, frente a todos los comensales, se hincó sobre una rodilla para sacar de entre su bolsillo una caja negra – Pansy… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, ¿Por qué actuaba de esa forma?, se sentía sumamente feliz, pero su felicidad se volvía en una miseria que la sumía en una profunda tristeza, estaba teniendo todo lo que una vez quiso con él, pero no de la forma que antes había querido.

\- No soy yo a quien quieres… - susurró muy bajo, se sentía profundamente mal, quería lanzarse a sus brazos pero eso era imposible.

 _*Al otro extremo del restaurante*_

\- ¿Podrías dejar tu celular, Harry? – pidió en voz alta, una pelirroja que no se notaba para nada feliz.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema, Ginny?, ya salimos a comer, me llevas fregando semanas con esto – Reclamó aquel chico mientras dejaba el celular sobre la mesa para darle un sorbo a su vino.

\- ¿Con quién tanto hablas? ¿Ah? - Sin pedir permiso, esta tomó el celular para mirar los mensajes.

La reacción de su esposo no fue nada favorable pues le arrebató el celular con violencia, le había técnicamente golpeado el brazo, haciendo que esta soltara un quejido y llamara la atención de los comensales a su alrededor.

\- Es ella ¿verdad?, ¡¿Es esa maldita de Cho?! ¡Responde, Harry! – le gritó sin importar, que algunos murmuraran, pero al menos no se escuchaba por todo el restaurante.

\- Por esa razón prefiero salir con ella, al menos Cho, tiene clase, no que tú, nunca dejaras de ser una pobretona, como toda tu familia

Eso había sido suficiente para Ginny, la estaba ofendiendo demasiado, a pesar de que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, su coraje pudo más que su tristeza en esta ocasión.

\- Jódete, Harry – se levantó de forma brusca, haciendo sonar la silla de madera, y sin pensarlo cogió su copa con vino para tirárselo a la cara a su esposo.

La indignada chica, que por primera vez había actuado en su propia defensa, cogió su bolso para salir apurada del restaurante, no quería derramar ni una lagrima más, por lo que mordía su labio inferior con fuerza para darse el valor suficiente.

\- Lo siento, Draco… no puedo… no puedo de verdad – Con todo el dolor de su corazón, lo rechazó, tan solo se levantó para caminar a la salida del restaurante, estaba tan centrada en su propio problema que no se dio cuenta de que había pasado a un lado de aquella pelirroja, quería huir rápidamente antes de que se arrepintiera por su decisión.

\- Pansy… Pansy, Espera – le llamó para ir tras ella aun con la cajita en su mano.

Pasó entre las mesas, haciendo a un lado de forma brusca a cada mesero, la pelirroja solo se había quedado mirando a Pansy al verla pasar tan apurada, era extraño que no la saludara, pero quizás después de tanto tiempo, no le reconocía.

Cuando iba a seguir su camino, un chico rubio le pasó por de lado, sus ojos se encontraron apenas, fue como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima a la pelirroja, estaba segura, era el, era Draco, esos ojos grises los reconocería donde fuera, en ese momento vino a su mente cada una de las palabras de la carta que le escribió, pero si todo era cierto, ¿Por qué actuó como si no la conociera?, pero entonces una frase importante vino a su memoria, "Mi mente te olvidará", sin importarle su esposo, ella apresuró su paso olvidando su abrigo, para lograr alcanzarlo, fue entonces que lo vio sujetando del brazo a aquella morena.

\- ¡Basta, Draco!, te dije que solo eres mi amigo… no podemos casarnos, está mal – logró soltarse de aquel agarre para correr hacía uno de los taxis detenidos ahí, se montó y dio la dirección de su departamento.

\- ¡Pansy!... ¡No me hagas esto! – gritó el destrozado rubio, le dolía profundamente que lo hubiera rechazado de aquella manera, miró la cajita en su mano para apretarla en un suave puño mientras algunas lágrimas se le escapaban, todos miraban sorprendidos aquel show.

\- Draco… - le llamó la pelirroja mientras colocaba su pálida mano sobre el hombro de este.

El rubio se sorprendió cuando escuchó su nombre acompañado de aquel toque, por lo que se giró levemente hacía esta, se quedó un momento en silencio, mirando a los ojos profundamente azules de la muchacha.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó moviendo su hombro para que apartara su mano de él.

Ante esa pregunta, Ginny no supo que responder, solo apretó el bolso que cargaba en su otra mano, ¿Qué debía decirle?... seguro él no la recordaba.

\- ¿De verdad, no sabes quién soy? – le estaba doliendo, recordaba el dolor que le causó aquella carta, le dolía aún más que todo lo que había sufrido con Harry.

\- No... ni me interesa – grosero, pedante, siempre haciendo de menos a todos, iba a pasar de nuevo de ella, pero entonces se quedó un momento mirando aquel fino rostro - ¡Ah!.. Ya recuerdo

\- ¿De verdad? – saltó enseguida, denotando en su voz, cierta ilusión.

\- Claro, eres una Weasley ¿no?... Escuché que te casaste con Potter, felicidades – le palmeó apenas un hombro, fue en ese momento que el vallet llegó con su auto.

\- Ah… sí... – bajó un momento la mirada, el ya no la recordaba, había mentido, no la recordaría para siempre en su corazón como dijo, todo se había perdido – Draco… de verdad… en serio… ¿Solo me recuerdas como eso?

\- ¿Debería ser por algo más? – ni siquiera la miraba a la cara, solo miraba a un costado sin entender la actitud de esa extraña chica.

\- Quedemos, quisiera saber un poco más de ti, ¿Quieres? – sabía la respuesta, pues él no era su Draco, no era ni la sombra de eso.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – dio una risa llena de sarcasmo para alejarse de ella, no tenía intención de saber más de esa chica. Se subió a su auto y empezó a conducir, se sentía mal por lo que paso con Pansy, además que sentía un extraño nerviosismo en su estómago, y su corazón latía muy rápido, no sabía porque, aun estando sumamente cerca de su amiga, no era capaz de sentir eso, seguro estaba enfermo.

Llevó una mano hacía su corbata para aflojarla, se sentía hasta sofocado, pero no entendía las razones, ni siquiera sabía que lo estaba provocando.

 _/Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar, eso me anima a seguir._


	14. Capítulo 13 Otra vez

Capítulo 13. Otra vez

Todo estaba volviéndose extraño para Ginny, desde aquel momento en que Draco la trató tan mal, no dejaba de pensar en él, cada uno de sus momentos vividos, cada sonrisa que le saco, cada vez que sus lágrimas limpiaba, todo eso, no era más que un doloroso recuerdo. Su vida con Harry iba cayendo, a veces no llegaba a dormir, pero mientras aquel rubio iba apoderándose de su mente, así Harry iba saliendo de ella. Al principio solía llorar cuando su esposo no llegaba, puesto que sabía dónde y con quien estaba, sin embargo, al pasar los meses, se dio cuenta que le dejaba de importar. Todo ese amor que creyó sentir en algún momento había desaparecido, todas sus promesas se habían roto, verlo le daba igual, aunque no podía evitar sentirse mal en momentos, al final era su esposo, seguro muchos le tenían lástima, porque era más que evidente que el la engañaba, todos lo sabían, aun así sus padres la culpaban a ella, Molly y Arthur se negaban a la idea de que Harry era el traidor, decían que era culpa de ella por no ser buena para un hombre como él. ¡Estúpidas palabras!, ella lo amó tanto, que no que dio cuenta de la realidad, ahora estaba perdida por ello, ya no lloraba, pero en las noches, justo antes de acostarse, se paraba al pie de su ventana con esa vieja carta en las manos, miraba al cielo, sonreía de forma melancólica, se arrepentía de haber preferido al maldito hombre con quien estaba, no lloraba pero por dentro se derrumbaba, no lloraba, pero por dentro se ahogaba en gritos, estaba sola, no tenía a nadie, todos estaban ocupados en sus vidas. Pasaron unos meses, ella ya estaba cansada de tener que jugar ese papel sin sentido, estaba harta de ser la "famosa señora Potter", estaba cansada de que algunos magos con los que estudió, la felicitaran cuando se encontraban en la calle, nadie sabía lo que vivía, nadie era capaz de entenderlo.  
Ella hizo todo, cada tramite, cada papeleo, aunque fue caro, se divorció de la mejor manera, sin necesitar el consentimiento de Harry, un divorcio incausado era el mejor camino, la lucha tardó unos meses, ya que él no quería separarse, pero al final ella terminó ganando, al fin se había divorciado, así que ahora debía volver a casa de sus padres, no tenía a donde ir, no tenía un trabajo, mientras buscaba uno se dedicó a aprender a pintar, gastaba su tiempo haciendo pinturas, las vendía, por el momento estaba bien, aun sentía que tendría oportunidad de reencontrarse con Draco que podría reponer su error, que todo se arreglaría, que todo debía ser como se suponía que debía. Después de otro par de meses aprendiendo sobre el arte de la pintura, se le hizo fácil vivir de eso, no tenía que preocuparse de mucho, en casa tenía un techo, así que solo daba dinero a su madre, no viviría a gratis ahí, también usaba el resto para comprar materiales, podía vivir tranquila, pero mientras más dibujaba, más se daba cuenta de algo, debía moverse, debía realmente buscar la manera de acercarse a quien alguna vez fue su amigo. Una noche se arregló, busco la forma de verse como en aquellos años, usó una blusa café de mangas cortas y con cuello de tortuga, un pantalón blanco, además de unas sandalias con un pequeño tacón corrido, se veía muy inocente, se arregló después de mucho tiempo, no sabía cómo lo haría pero ella buscaría encontrárselo, si lo hacía lo haría recordar, por un momento creería en sus palabras, si el realmente la amo, entonces la recordaría, obliviate afecta al cerebro no al corazón. Se maquilló de forma natural, su cabello lo llevaba suelto, recientemente se lo había cortado así que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, todo un abrigo tipo gabardina, era largo, pero combinaba con su atuendo, por ultimo un bolso pequeño, realmente parecía la Ginny que el siempre cobijó. Cuando estuvo lista, salió de casa, escuchó los regaños de su madre, puesto que no quiso decir a donde iba, era palabras como "Eres una mujer divorciada, no puedes salir como si fueras cualquier muchacha soltera", estaba cansada de ello, pero no iba a deprimirse, iba a buscar la manera de demostrarle a todos que era fuerte, antes era una niña que lloraba, ahora era una mujer madura, que realmente quería ser feliz, que realmente deseaba conocer el verdadero amor.  
Tuvo un largo camino para llegar a Londres, casi le llevó una hora o dos, para llegar. Apenas estuvo en una calle concurrida, buscó enseguida tomar un taxi para ir al cine, ahí fue el lugar donde se lo encontró después de que ella lo trató mal, en ese cine empezó a ser su amigo, aunque no fue la primera vez que le ayudo. Esperó por horas, caminaba de lado a lado en el cine, no se sentía mal, porque ella había ido ahí por si llegaba a encontrárselo, pero no fue así, llegó la noche, el cine cerró, no se lo encontró como quería, pero no iba a desanimarse, seguiría insistiendo hasta que se lo encontrara, tenía la sensación de que Draco tendría algún tipo de sentimiento con ese lugar. Intentó por varios días, incluso llegaron a pasar más de dos semanas, todos los días iba con la esperanza de verlo, vestía la misma ropa que lavaba apenas llegaba a casa, quería encontrárselo vestida de esa manera. Poco a poco iba perdiendo la esperanza, hasta que un día lo vio entrar por la enorme puerta del cine, su presencia llamaba la atención ya que este además de ser atractivo, se notaba de familia poderosa, con ese ímpetu inquebrantable, siempre vistiendo de traje, totalmente de negro, lo que lo hacía lucir como si fuera algún funcionario público, incluso un hombre de la mafia, pero aun así no dejaba de verse bien. Verlo de lejos, caminar como si no tuviera problemas, hizo que el corazón de la pelirroja saltara en su pecho, sonrió un momento, sentía como si él hubiera llegado a una cita, fue entonces que se armó de valor para caminar decidida hasta el, pero fue entonces que volvió a la realidad, vio como una chica morena llegaba a él cogiéndole del brazo como si fueran una pareja que se derretía en su amor, la forma en que él le sonrió a ella provoco una sensación desconocida para Ginny, era una mezcla de frustración, tristeza, odio, resignación, todo empezaba a golpearla ahora, Draco la había olvidado, había construido una vida con Pansy seguramente, lo que más coraje le causaba, es que ella se había quedado con el obligándolo a olvidarla, porque no tenía duda de que ella fue quien le lanzo tal hechizo. No se fue, esperó tranquilamente, hasta que ellos entraron a la sala, paso alrededor de media hora cuando la vio salir a ella, iba a enfrentarla, hacerle saber que ella pelearía por Draco si era necesario, no se dejaría ganar por un estúpido hechizo. Al notar que esta entró al baño, la pelirroja, camino hacía el mismo lugar, fue entonces que la encontró lavándose las manos, supo que Pansy la reconoció por que la miró a través del espejo con sorpresa antes de girarse, encontrándose cara a cara.  
\- Ginny Potter, tanto tiempo sin verte – exclamó la chica al tiempo que cogía unas toallas de papel para secar sus manos. - Weasley, no soy Potter, además… ¿Por qué eres tan descarada?... ¿Cómo puedes sostenerme la mirada después de lo que le hiciste a Draco? – preguntó directamente la pelirroja mientras aguantaba las ganas de darle un par de bofetadas.  
\- ¿Lo que le hice? – Ella no pudo evitar reír mientras giraba el rostro a un costado – Yo solo le hice sonreír de nuevo… ¡Tú fuiste la estúpida que lo lastimo de esa manera! ¡Tú hiciste a Draco miserable! ¡Tú lo abandonaste cuando él te dio todo! Y aun así ¿Te atreves a reclamarme? - ¡El me ama!... ¡No tenías por qué borrarle la memoria! Tú lo hiciste, ¿No es así, Pansy? – Ginny trataba de aguantar ahora el llanto, le estaba doliendo profundamente en el alma.  
\- Si, yo lo hice… ¿Pero al menos tienes idea del porque? – interrogó sin mostrar una pisca de debilidad, al final, ella no había hecho nada malo.  
\- Porque lo querías para ti, todos saben que estas enamorada de él, si hacías que él se olvidara de mi entonces podrías acercarte… tramposa, siempre lo fuiste, incluso ahora que eres adulta – la culpaba a ella de todo, porque podría haber tenido a Draco hace tanto tiempo, pero ahora él no la recordaba. - ¿Qué querías?... ¿Qué el llorara cada noche?... ¡El me lo pidió!, ¡Él quería olvidarse de ti!, Draco no quería sufrir más, dejo que su dignidad cayera cuando te rogó quedarte, ¿Pero qué hiciste?... ¡Te casaste con ese maldito infeliz! – Gritó Pansy mientras era ella quien dejaba caer sus lágrimas – Tú no lo viste llorar, tú no lo viste derrumbándose, a ti no te confundió con otra persona – no dejó que Ginny dijera una palabra, quería decirlo todo- Eres una egoísta, ¿Me reclamas por hacerle un obliviate?... si no lo hubiera hecho seguro se hubiera suicidado, ¡No sabes cuánto sufrió!... al menos de esta manera pudo seguir… Y ¿sabes qué?, yo no fui a él, el vino a mí, lo he estado rechazando, porque se… - bajó la mirada mientras tragaba pesado, intentaba mantenerse firme a pesar de encontrarse en aquella situación – el en el fondo sigue amándote… - cerró los ojos apretándolos mientras las lágrimas se filtraban por sus parpados, sabía que algo así pasaría, solo debía aceptarlo - ¡Ve!... Porque si lo dejas ir de nuevo, entonces yo iré a él, lo amo, pero sé que él te ama a ti, siempre fue así, así que ve a él, conquístalo, si lo dejas ir de nuevo no volveré a dejarte el camino libre… sale 5, asiento 7-D – sin decir una sola palabras más, salió, dejando a la pelirroja sola en medio del baño de mujeres.  
Ginny no supo que decir en ese momento, o cómo reaccionar, ¿Tanto sufrió, Draco?, iba a reparar su error, estaba segura de eso, iba a arreglar el corazón herido de quien ahora tenía su corazón. Se miró en el espejo, limpió las lágrimas que habían salido, entonces sonrió dándose motivación, fue entonces que se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Draco. Entró a la sala de forma segura, caminó hasta donde él se encontraba y se sentó justo a su lado, al parecer él estaba tan embobado en la película que no se dio cuenta de que no era Pansy quien estaba a su lado.  
\- Te perdiste la mejor parte – susurró al tiempo que llevaba unas palomitas a sus labios.  
Ella no respondió, solo apretó un momento sus manos mientras las mantenía apoyadas en su regazó junto a su pequeño bolso, giró el rostro hacía el, miraba su perfecto perfil, fue entonces que de nuevo empezaron a resbalar sus lágrimas, sentía que sin él no podría estar, ¿Se había enamorado de Draco?, no estaba segura de cuando fue, pero ahora tenía demasiado miedo a perderlo. Apretó su bolso entonces para darse valor, fue entonces que se acercó lo suficiente para dejarle un beso en la mejilla, al momento de apartarse el volteó el rostro notando que no se trataba de su amiga, si no de aquella extraña. Había sido un momento tan extraño para el rubio que no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando a la pelirroja, ahí estaba de nuevo, su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido como si se fuera a salir de su pecho.  
\- ¿Te plantó? – preguntó ella al tiempo que un par de lágrimas enmarcaban su rostro – Cuando terminemos la película, ¿Quieres cenar conmigo? - ¿Dónde está Pansy? – fue lo primero que dijo cuando volvió de aquel extraño transe – Te dije que no quería salir contigo, mi corazón ya tiene dueña, ¿Entiendes? – se levantó de golpe de su lugar para salir de esa incomoda fila e ir hacía la salida de la sala, las palabras que la pelirroja se le hacían extrañamente familiares, pero estaba más preocupado por su amiga.  
Ginny lo persiguió sin dudarlo ni un segundo, fue entonces que tomó la mano de este provocando que el la volteara a ver de mala gana antes de soltarla.  
\- Dime a donde fue Pansy – ordenó en aquel instante, era incomodo estar con ella.  
\- Te dije que te plantó, ven conmigo, te compraré algo – volvió a tomarlo para tirar de él, este la siguió por una extraña razón, no estaba seguro del porque lo hacía.  
\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – susurró mientras soltaba la mano de esta, se sentía mejor si solo caminaban uno a lado del otro.  
\- Porque… hace un tiempo lastime mucho a alguien, ahora quiero arreglarlo – le sonrió un momento mientras lo miraba de reojo, no podía negar que quería abrazarlo y nunca soltarlo.  
El rubio prefirió no decir nada, solo caminó a donde ella, realmente se sentía incómodo, nunca había sentido algo así, era como si ella supiera sus secretos o algo parecido, no comprendía la sensación. De vez en vez, miraba hacia atrás por si la morena aparecía, al final, él estaba "enamorado" de esa chica que ahora lo había dejado. Después de caminar un poco, entraron a un lugar donde vendían teléfonos móviles, se quedó un momento mirando el lugar desde la entrada, se sentía un poco familiar.  
\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – volvió a hablar mirando por las vidrieras aquellos celulares que acababan de salir a la venta.  
\- Elige uno, te lo compraré como un regalo – ella no tenía tanto dinero como el, pero si eso serviría para que el la recordará, lo haría.  
\- ¿Tú?... no me hagas reír eres demasiado pobre, más bien yo debería regalarte uno – dijo de forma grosera como siempre, ese era Draco, siempre fastidiando a los Weasley. – oh… ahora estas con Potter, tal vez tengas dinero, pero no más que yo, ¿Por qué quieres regalarme uno? La pelirroja se sentía un poco ofendida, pero ese no era totalmente su Draco, él no le diría tales cosas, por lo que paso por el otro lado de la repisa que el miraba para hacer lo mismo que hizo la primera vez que se sintió atraído por él, le miro a través del cristal, sonriendo un momento cual tonta, él se veía lindo cuando no sabía que lo miraban. - No estoy con Potter, así que elije uno, Draco – respondió después de un momento.  
Draco levantó su mirada, fue entonces que se encontró con la ella lo que le hizo sentir que su estómago se llenaba de mariposas, ni siquiera con Pansy se sentía así, por lo que enseguida aparto su mirada, para darle la espalda y salir del local.  
\- No necesito nada de ti, Weasley – a este no le importaba dejarla ahí.  
Sin esperarla, empezó a caminar de regreso al cine, había dejado su coche ahí aparcado, Ginny volvió a seguirlo, era entendible, al final no se conocían.  
\- ¡Draco! – le llamó en queja, se sentía molesta de que no funcionara.  
Siguieron caminando hasta que él se detuvo de golpe, por lo que ella logró alcanzarlo, lo miró al rostro, este estaba fijó hacía el frente por lo que dirigió su mirada a el mismo lugar que él, ahí estaba ella, aquella morena que él estaba buscando. - ¿Puedes dejar de llamar a mi móvil?, es fastidioso – reclamó aquella chica desde la distancia donde estaba.  
\- ¿Por qué me dejaste?, debiste avisar, ahora esta trepadora no me deja en paz – se quejó como un chiquillo al tiempo que se acercaba a esta y la rodeaba con sus brazos para atraerla a su cuerpo y abrazarla. Pansy no correspondió al abrazo, solo miro por sobre el hombro del rubio a la pelirroja, quería dejarlo ir pero era demasiado difícil hacerlo cuando él era así con ella.  
\- Draco, no hagas esto, no somos pareja – la morena se separó, fue entonces que apartó su mirada de la pelirroja – Sal con esa chica, yo saldré con un chico que me encontré, quedamos luego – le guiño para irse en ese momento dejando al rubio ahí parado.  
Él la llamó, pero esta ni siquiera volteó a verlo, se sentía un poco mal, fue entonces que miro a aquella chica de nuevo.  
\- ¿Te llevó a casa? – preguntó como el caballero que era. - No me estoy quedando en ningún lado de Londres… - susurró sin siquiera levantar la mirada a verlo.  
\- Entonces, cuídate, Weasley – sin más se retiró para ir hacía su auto.  
Ginny se quedó ahí, mirando al rubio alejarse en la oscuridad de la noche, se sentía pésima, no había tenido ni un solo avance, solo había arruinado todo.  
Suspiró levemente para empezar a caminar de camino contrario a él, debía volver a casa antes de que a su madre le diera algo por no llegar aun a casa.

/Gracias por seguir la historia, sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar. 


	15. Capítulo 14 Derrota

**Capítulo 14. Derrota**

Las cosas para Draco empezaban a complicarse, no entendía que era lo que pasaba, Pansy no hacía más que ignorar sus llamadas, cuando iba a buscarla no estaba, cuando la citaba en un lugar esta no llegaba, ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo eso?, ¿Por qué aquel dolor se estaba sintiendo cada vez más familiar?, era como si un sentimiento que no conocía despertara en su interior, cada vez se confundía, a veces le daban severos dolores de cabeza, de aquellos que te hacen gritar y retorcerte en la cama, no era siquiera comparado con una migraña, el en verdad lloraba contra la almohada cuando los dolores lo entorpecían al punto de impedirle los movimientos coordinados, debía dejar que pasara para poder seguir andando.

La primera vez que le dio aquel dolor, fue cuando vio a Pansy saliendo de un restaurante con otro chico, se sentía miserable, pero no simplemente eran celos, era una emoción más, era como un dèjá vú, pero uno terriblemente confuso, que le dejaba sin respirar ni pensar, ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?, después de esa escena solo volvió a casa casi arrastrándose, el dolor lo consumía, ¿Por qué se sentía así?, el realmente no era celoso, pero las ganas de llorar venían por si solos, las lágrimas salían, sentía una tristeza enorme, sentía que moría pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea del porqué.

Un día no soporto más esa confusión, si estaba enamorado de Pansy y no se daba cuenta, pues iba a luchar por ella.

Fue una noche cuando entre sus cosas encontró el anillo que antes le iba a dar, esta vez la enfrentaría, le haría darle una razón por su rechazo. Salió de su departamento para ir al de ella, no le importaría si la encontraba con alguien, quería que se lo dijera de frente, que no huyera como esa vez en el restaurante, estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa, pero quería preguntarlo una vez más.

La chica caminaba por su departamento con el móvil en el oído, pues estaba hablando con alguien desde hacía un buen rato pero no parecía para nada feliz con ello, al contrario, parecía que quería llorar pero ella era demasiado orgullosa como para hacerlo, aun estando sola.

\- ¡Ya basta!, he hecho todo, si tú no has dado los pasos que debes pues entonces lo siento, no puedo ayudarte más… - gritó al celular un poco exaltada, estaba harta de tener que hacer todo eso, ella estaba sufriendo igual – No… No vengas, no tengo nada que hablar contigo, ¿entiendes? – sin más miramientos corto el celular tirándolo directo al sofá.

Ella ni siquiera tenía que ver ahí pero era de las más perjudicadas, ¿Por qué había tenido que aparecer una tercera persona entre ella y Draco? Si no hubiera aparecido, entonces no hubiera tenido que hacer nada de lo que paso, estarían felices juntos, no en ese maldito pozo del cual no podían salir.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, no iba a derramar ni una sola lagrima, ella no era así, solo trago pesado para darse las fuerzas suficientes, pero todo volvió a derrumbarse al escuchar su puerta abrirse, se levantó de golpe mirando a quien había entrado, ¿Por qué estaba ahí?, en ese momento que necesitaba pensar, en ese momento que quería soportar todo, el apareció.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Draco? – preguntó la morena, verlo a él la calmaba, pero su corazón dolía cada vez más.

\- Pansy, por favor, sé que sientes algo por mí, ¿Por qué juegas?, no eres así – el de verdad necesitaba una respuesta sobre todo, quería un sí, o un tajante no.

\- Vete… por favor… vete – pidió, rogó, ella realmente no quería tenerlo de la forma en que estaba pasando.

\- ¡Pero realmente te amo! – gritó acercándose a esta totalmente decidido.

\- No es así, en realidad no es así

\- Solo deja de confundirme

Cuando el Draco se detuvo en frente, la morena sintió que ya no podía seguir huyendo, si esos sentimientos eran falsos, ¿Por qué se veían tan reales?, algo que no quería que sucediera paso, las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, se sentía patética y débil. El rubio subió sus manos hacía ella para sujetar su rostro limpiando aquellas lagrimas con los pulgares, ambos se miraban a los ojos, ella lo miraba con tanto amor, pero el, solo tenía una capa sobre estos, estaba muy enamorado, eso era cierto, pero no de esa mujer, ella no era la mujer a la que amaba, solo la confundía, esta lo sabía, pero ya no podía resistirlo.

Él no dijo nada, solo se acercó lentamente a ella, era obvio lo que haría, pero esta vez en vez de alejarlo, Pansy solo cerro sus ojos, ya no podía más, lo que estaba haciendo resultaba hasta cierto punto inhumano, los labios del chico se unieron a los de ella, su beso fue realmente tierno, apenas se movieron acariciando sus labios entre sí, para ella fue una explosión de emociones, pero para él… fue aún más confuso, ¿Debería sentirse así?, no era las emociones que creyó que sentiría, era más vacío, más frío, el beso no tardo mucho, lentamente se separó antes de sonreír levemente a la chica.

\- Quiero pedirte algo – ni siquiera espero una respuesta, enseguida se hincó sobre una rodilla sin apartar su mirada del rostro de ella, metió la mano entre su chaqueta, sacando de ahí el mismo cofrecito con el anillo dentro – Cásate conmigo

Ella siempre había sido considerada mala, siempre fue considerada como la villana en el cuento, ¿La razón?, ser Slytherin y buscar lo mejor para los suyos, aun así siempre fue señalada al igual que el chico que estaba pidiéndole matrimonio, ambos llegaron a ser tratados injustamente al igual que los otros, así que ahora haría honores a todos esos comentarios hacía a ella, ¿Estaría actuando mal?, realmente no lo sabía, ahora solo quería pensar en ella, porque mucho tiempo solo pensó en otros.

\- Si… si quiero, Draco – susurró tan bajo que apenas él pudo escucharlo, ella tenía tanto miedo, que la fuera a odiar cuando se descubriera la verdad, pero solo por un segundo, por un momento quería tenerlo.

El rubio apenas pudo ponerle el anillo de lo feliz que estaba, enseguida se levantó para abrazarla rodeando su cintura con los brazos, la levantó del suelo haciéndola girar pero cuando giro hacía la puerta se dio cuenta que no estaban solos, en ese momento soltó a la morena dejándola en el suelo sin lastimarla.

\- ¿Ginny? – preguntó ya que no estaba totalmente seguro.

La morena enseguida se giró, pues había quedado de espaldas a la puerta, fue entonces que volvió a la realidad, esos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos pero no confiaba nada en la pelirroja, no quería que volviera a lastimar a Draco.

\- Si, es ella, íbamos a salir juntas, ¿Verdad? – exclamó esta con una sonrisa, aunque realmente se sentía muy mal.

La pelirroja no respondió, había visto todo, las lágrimas ya salían de sus ojos, ella siempre era una llorona de primera, pero esta vez pasó de la raya, camino a ella para soltarle una cachetada con tanta fuerza que hasta la mano le quedo doliendo, cuando iba a darle otra el rubio la sujeto con fuerza.

\- ¡Detente! – le gritó este jaloneando a la pelirroja con rudeza para que no volviera a tocar a su ahora prometida.

Pansy solo se quedó con la mano en la mejilla, se sentía humillada porque ese golpe seguro se lo merecía, ella conocía la verdad de todo, lo que estaba haciendo era patético, pero ya no podía resistirlo.

\- Draco, ella te está engañando – advirtió mientras intentaba soltarse pero este no la dejaba, le lastimaba pero a este no parecía importarle.

\- Cállate, ¿Por qué vienes aquí a golpearla?, ¿Quién te crees? – le cuestionó apretando su muñeca sin ningún tipo de consideración.

\- Soy yo a quien amas… ella uso un obliviate… ¡Draco!, ¡Creeme! – le gritó sin poder resistirlo.

La pelirroja realmente quería recuperarlo, pero cuando dijo aquello este solo la soltó bruscamente mientras la miraba a los ojos, verla así hacía que sus dolores de cabeza volvieron.

\- ¿Estás loca?, ¿Por qué ella haría eso? – se burló el rubio mientras miraba de reojo a la morena que no decía nada, solo estaba a su lado con la cabeza al suelo - ¿Por qué no dices nada? – preguntó a esta.

\- Porque es verdad… - respondió la pelirroja enseguida, entonces se acercó a él para cogerle de la mano – Créeme… tu realmente, realmente me amabas, me escribiste diciendo que tu mente me olvidaría pero que tu corazón me iba a recordar…

\- Mentira – el enseguida se soltó para coger la mano de la morena – Dile que es mentira, Pansy

\- Lo siento… - respondió muy bajo la morena.

Pansy se soltó de aquella mano para caminar a un cajón de donde saco su varita, realmente no quería hacer eso, ella realmente quería tenerlo pero no de esa manera, volvió a ellos, Ginny solo la miraba con sorpresa, pero la mirada de Draco hizo que el corazón se le rompiera, este parecía no creer lo que veía. Cuando estuvo de frente a él, se quitó el anillo para entregárselo, el rubio solo lo cogió mirándolo en la palma de su mano, sus lagrimas empezaron a caer, no entendía que estaba pasando, quería detener todo.

El rubio cerró sus ojos, fue entonces que Pansy levanto la varita murmurando el hechizo para devolverle todos sus recuerdos a este, una vez que lo hizo solo se dejó caer en el sofá, todo había terminado para ella.

\- Draco… - la pelirroja murmuró su nombre, enseguida le rodeo el torso con los brazos pegándose a este, lo había recuperado por fin.

\- Ginny – respondió el chico que ahora había empuñado su mano con el anillo.

Draco levantó si grisácea mirada hacía la morena que miraba a un lado de la habitación, fue entonces que el tomo de los brazos a la pelirroja para apartarla de su cuerpo mientras la miraba totalmente serio, de esa misma manera que antes había hecho, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

\- Basta de shows, largo

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la morena levantara la mirada a él, estaba segura que había hecho el hechizo correcto, hasta Ginny parecía fuera de sí, ella no entendía nada, ¿Por qué el actuaba así?, el prometió volver, el prometió amarla siempre ¿Por qué estaba haciéndole esto?, ni siquiera se detuvo a pelear un momento, al parecer, aquel amor era tan falso como el de su exesposo, ella bajó la mirada apretando sus manos, ¿Qué había hecho mal para merecer esto?, respiro profundo y entonces sonrió aunque se veía tan falso como una novela antigua.

\- Este bien, creo que me equivoque… Lamento molestarlos – se despidió para salir rápidamente de aquella habitación, quería ir a casa, quería encerrarse, quería acabar con todo, ya no lo soportaba, cuando se caso era muy joven, realmente creyó ser amada, al igual que ahora, pero estaba totalmente equivocada.

\- No hice mal el hechizo, estoy segura – preguntó la chica mientras se ponía de pie frente a él.

\- No lo hiciste mal – respondió este mientras miraba la puerta por donde había salido la chica – Creo que… vino a mí porque descubrió todo… sería demasiado humillante aceptarla solo por eso, no por que en verdad me ame – esta vez sonaba diferente, ya no como el mismo Draco de antes, si no el que había sufrido y madurado a lado de Ginny. – Gracias por cuidar de mi… pero no debiste deshacer el hechizo, en fin… me voy a casa – sonrió a esta para salir de aquel departamento.

La morena se quedó en silencio mientras lo veía salir, siempre sería así, ella siempre sería el colchón donde Draco descansaría y luego volvería a irse, ¿Estaba bien hacer eso?, nunca había amado a nadie antes, para ella, Draco era todo, así que le permitiría usarla, ya que no tenía otro propósito en su vida.

 _ **/Gracias por leer.**_


	16. Capítulo 15 Un nuevo comienzo

**Capítulo 15. Un nuevo comienzo**

 _ ***Actualidad***_

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron lentamente, pues una fuerte luz les impedía abrirlos como quería, era demasiado blanca, cegadora, le dolía la cabeza el sentirla penetrando sus ojos, por lo que subió un brazo sobre estos para cubrirse un poco mientras iba abriendo estos, tardo solo unos segundos para que pudiera acostumbrarse, fue entonces que se percató de que su muñeca estaba ventada, que tenía además un catéter que hacía que entrara algo de suero a su cuerpo, ¿Por qué estaba en un hospital?, se quedó pensando un momento hasta que el recuerdo de Draco le hizó darse cuenta de lo que había hecho… había intentado suicidarse y él… él la salvó.

La pelirroja se sentó con cuidado, aún estaba un poco mareada, pero apenas lo hizo sintió unos brazos rodeándole de una fuerte manera, por el dulce aroma supo que era su madre, la mujer lloraba pues estaba feliz de que su hija estuviera bien.

\- No vuelvas a hacer algo así Ginny… nunca me espantes de esa manera – suplicó la mujer antes de soltarla suavemente.

Los ojos de la chica se encontraron con los de su madre, fue entonces que esta sonrió levemente para asentir con la cabeza, había sido demasiado débil por mucho tiempo, era momento de levantar la cabeza, Draco definitivamente la había olvidado un par de años atrás, se lo demostró, ella se desmoronó peor que cuando sucedieron todos los problemas con Harry, pero ahora era por ella por quien debía luchar.

De nuevo un abrazó, en este momento ella rodeo el cuerpo de su madre, debía dejar de llorar, debía dejar de ser tan pasiva como lo era, si Draco al final igual jugó con ella, entonces ya no volvería a caer en algo como el "amor" ahora todo iba a cambiar, estaba segura.

\- El señor Malfoy me dejó esto, dijo que tenía que dártelo apenas despertaras – la mujer la soltó para sacar de su bolso la carta que el muchacho le había dado.

Ginny abrió esta para sacar la tarjeta de su sobre, fue entonces que sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, no era una simple tarjeta… era una de invitación, invitación a una boda, ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo eso?, desde aquel día en el departamento de Pansy, no se habían vuelto a hablar, eran años de incomunicación, tanto tiempo sin saber el uno del otro… y ahora aparecía invitándole a su boda, quería llorar pero lo soportó, debía ser fuerte y esa era la primera prueba.

Miró más en el sobre, había simplemente una tarjeta pequeña, y en ella solo decía una mísera frase:

"Asegúrate de ir"

Tan solo dejó caer aquellos papeles, estaba intentándolo fuertemente, pero simplemente era difícil, era demasiado difícil contener aquel sentimiento que por años creció en su interior, Molly pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de su hija, así que de nuevo la abrazó, ahora pesaba en todo lo que había pasado su hija, en lo sola que había estado todo aquel tiempo, ahora entendía por qué su hija había hecho tal acto, pero ese abrazó no ayudo a la pelirroja, pues al momento que sentir aquel tacto las lágrimas cayeron, abrazó fuertemente a su madre antes de empezar a llorar con fuerza, llorar de una forma en la que no lo había hecho antes, si lloraba pero siempre en silencio, ahora muchas personas del hospital miraban hacía la escena mientras esta se aferraba a las ropas de su madre, humedeciéndola al tiempo, esa sería la última vez, no volvería a llorar así… aunque lo viera en el altar, porque estaba decidida a asistir, simplemente para verlo feliz con la mujer que ahora amaba.

Después de aquel día, fue dada de alta, pudo volver a casa y lo primero que hizo fue deshacerse de todas aquellas pinturas que solo envenenaban su alma, quemó cada una de ellas, limpió su habitación, y escogió un vestido con el cual asistiría la boda de Draco, pensarlo era terriblemente doloroso, pero el simplemente verlo siendo feliz aunque no fuera con ella, haría que se sintiera feliz.

Entré todas sus cosas encontró el collar que él le dio, aquel hermoso collar con un colgante de amatista, acompañado de la carta que le entregó. Sonrió suavemente, aquel collar no le pertenecía, estaba seguro de eso, así que lo guardó en la caja, la carta la quemó junto con los cuadros, era hora de empezar de nuevo.

El día llegó, era hora de afrontar lo más difícil, despedirse de la persona que más había amado hasta el momento, porque el amor que sentía por Draco, no se comparaba a lo que llegó a sentir por Harry. Se vistió de acuerdo a la ocasión, el collar lo envolvió en una caja para regalo de bodas, después de eso solo partió a la mansión Malfoy, había llegado más temprano a la hora del evento, pues quería encontrarse con Pansy.

Al llegar a la primera que se encontró fue a la madre de Draco a quien saludo tan respetuosamente que esta le saludo muy amable, preguntó por la novia, la mujer no le negó la información, así que le indicó por donde debía ir, ya que aquella mansión era demasiado para la chica, más de lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver en una casa.

Llegó a la habitación, tocó la puerta y una vez que le respondió, abrió para entrar y cerrar tras ella, fue entonces que pudo ver a Pansy por el espejo ya que estaba de espalda a ella.

\- Te ves hermosa – halagó la pelirroja a la morena – Pero… ¿Por qué aun no estas vestida?

La muchacha llevaba un vestido cualquiera, pudo haber pensado que se casaría así, pero aun lado, tendido en la cama, estaba el hermoso vestido blanco que la chica debería llevar.

\- Pensé que no vendrías – respondió ella mientras se levantaba de su asiento para dirigirse a Ginny.

\- No lo iba a hacer… pero… quiero verlo ser feliz – en esto último la voz se le quebró, solo bajó la mirada parpadeando un par de veces para frenar las lágrimas – Esto… te pertenece, por favor, úsalo

Le estaba entregando la caja con el collar, Draco se lo había dado profesando gran amor, pero ese amor ahora le pertenecía a Pansy, por lo tanto le pertenecía. La morena lo cogió y abrió este cortando con cuidado la envoltura, entonces al abrir la caja, se encontró con aquel bello colgante en el collar, la morena sonrió un poco mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a caer, la pelirroja no pudo entender por qué estaba llorando, pero tan solo pensó en que estaba agradecida, o que sabía el significado.

\- Quien usara todo lo que hay aquí… eres tú, Ginny – Pansy miró hacía el vestido, las lágrimas aún se resbalaban por sus mejillas pero ya sabía que eso ocurriría.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – la pelirroja no comprendía nada.

\- Todos saben… que la novia eres tú… no yo

La pelirroja se quedó totalmente atónita, ¿Todos sabían sobre aquello?... ¿Hasta sus padres?, ¿Estos habían aceptado que se uniera a la familia Malfoy?... en ese momento las lágrimas que retenía escaparon, no entendía que estaba pasando en ese momento, hacía años que no veía a Draco y ¿Ahora iba a casarse?

\- Draco siempre te ha amado… solo que, cuando deshice el hechizo en aquel tiempo el aún estaba muy dolido… ahora arregló todo esto, convenció a sus padres y a los tuyos… Ginny él ha hecho todo esto por ti – explicó la morena, al notar como estaba de pálida la otra – Él quería darte la sorpresa… ahora vístete… esta historia debe terminar… debes estar juntos, han pasado por mucho, ustedes se aman

Ella ni siquiera podía responder, solo se dejó caer sentada mientras lloraba. Llevó el dorso su mano sobre su boca apretándola mientras aguantaba el quejarse, ahora se sentía mal por haber dudado de él, paso alrededor de 15 minutos hasta que pudo calmarse, fue entonces que se levantó, amaba profundamente a Draco, lo amaba más que nada, más que a nadie, y ahora, estaba por prepararse para su boda.

Pansy, la ayudó a colocarse el vestido, a peinarse y a retocar el maquillaje por haber llorado, Ginny no podía evitar recordar todos esos momentos que paso a lado del rubio mientras lloraba por otro, recordó cuando entró a su habitación y la besó, era la única vez en que lo había besado, recordaba la sensación que causó, el cómo se aceleró su corazón, recordaba cada momento a lado de él. Se miró en el espejo, su corazón realmente latía muy rápido, entonces la morena le bajo el velo para cubrirle el rostro, iba a casarse de nuevo, pero esta vez no tenía dudas, esta vez su corazón no se aceleró por alguien más.

\- Eres muy hermosa Ginny… ahora entiendo por qué él te ama tanto

La pelirroja solo sonrió ante en el halago. Se levantó de su asiento para salir de esa habitación, aunque la misma chica la detuvo para que se pusiera el collar, una vez listo bajó a donde sería la ceremonia, apretaba el ramo con fuerza, con tanto deseo de verlo. Llegó al lugar, pudo reconocer las melenas pelirrojas de su familia, estaban ahí, también estaban los Malfoy, además de otra gente que no conocía y seguro eran familiares de él.

La música sonó, Pansy se fue a sentar rápidamente, pero cuando ella iba a avanzar, Arthur apareció ofreciéndole el brazo, ella sonrió un poco para pasar su mano por esta, empezó a andar lentamente alado de su padre, este sonreía pero sabía que no estaba tan contento, más al momento de ver a Draco sonriéndole tembló, ¿Eso era real?... ¿De verdad estaba pasando?... ¿No era un sueño?, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas pero esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad.

Una vez que su padre la dejó con él, ella lo miró a los ojos antes de sonreír levemente, él sonrió de la misma manera, y aunque no era el momento no pudo evitarlo, enseguida le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, para pegarse a el abrazándolo, apoyando el mentón en su hombro, tuvo que hacer puntas para llegar, aunque no se cansó por que el enseguida le rodeó con sus brazos sosteniéndola, ninguno dijo nada, solo se abrazaron fuertemente, se quedaron así hasta que el juez les llamó. Fue entonces que se pusieron en sus lugares, escucharon en silencio, más sus manos no se soltaron. Ella tenía vendadas las muñecas, pero no le importaba, menos a él, solo querían por fin ser felices.

Una vez que ambos firmaron donde les fue dicho y escucharon la frase "puede besar a la novia", ambos se miraron mutuamente, el con cuidado le quitó el velo del rostro, no quería hacerlo frente a la gente, para él era algo muy íntimo, así que solo se acercó a besar su frente, esta cerró los ojos suavemente antes de abrazarlo, pero esta vez le rodeó con los brazos por el torso, él la rodeo completa, pegándose suavemente en medio de los aplausos.

\- Te amo Draco… - murmuró ella mientras se aferraba a él.

\- Y yo a ti, Ginny – respondió volviendo a dejarle un suave beso en la frente.


End file.
